


i'm gonna love you like i've never loved anyone before

by Jellybean96



Series: Co Stars AU [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Actor!AU, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, Social Media, celeb!au, other characters to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: They're still co-stars, they're still friends, they're still navigating the ups and downs of Hollywood together. But now they're something more.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Series: Co Stars AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696786
Comments: 111
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Back again with a new story for ya! I'm hoping that this is something that many of you have been waiting for. I didn't want to wait too long to post this, as I have basically the entire story finished. It's just a matter of going through and tweaking a few things here and there. But here's the first chapter!
> 
> One quick thing, there are going to be various time jumps/cuts throughout the story. It'll all be linear, as the previous story was, but the chapters won't be as close together time-wise as the previous story was. This one is mainly going to focus on Grant and Skye's relationship and how it progresses, so the chapters are basically just going to be key points in their relationship. It is going to be a lengthy story, though, about as long as the previous story was.
> 
> So! If you haven't read "why'd you have to go and make me fall so hard for you", then I'd suggest you go and do that. It's 32 chapters, but it's the first story in this little series/universe, and it'll give you more insight into Grant and Skye's relationship and all that jazz. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Happy one week anniversary."

Skye rolls her eyes despite the smile that's slowly growing on her face as she looks over her shoulder at her boyfriend. They've only been together for a week at this point, but every time she sees or thinks about him it makes her heart flutter. Just like it did before, but she doesn't try to fight it now. She embraces it completely and with open arms. She has fallen hard for him. "Please tell me you're not going to be one of those super cheesy boyfriends who go completely over the top for every little thing in the relationship."

Grant steps around from behind the couch and sits down next to her. "Not the whole time," he says with his own smile. "Just every once in a while. When the occasion calls for it."

She nods her head, closing the lid of her laptop and setting it aside. "Ah, I see."

"Yeah. And do you know what the greatest part about all of this is?"

"What's that?"

He scoots a little closer to her, pulling her legs up into his lap. "Since we're done shooting the show for the season, besides ADR, we don't have to go to set anytime soon which means we don't have to worry about anyone else seeing us together like this. For now at least."

She furrows her brows in confusion at his statement, tilting her head. "You'd want to hide our relationship?"

He shakes his head quickly. "No no no, sorry. That came out wrong. I'd don't want to hide how I feel about you, not really. But it's not easy being in a relationship in Hollywood, especially when both people in the relationship are famous. Every time I'm seen out with a woman people think we're dating and the media can be really intense about it. So can the fans. It's not fun for either party involved." He sighs, running a hand down over his face. "I just...I don't want the media getting a hold of what we have before we've really figured it all out." He reaches out to cover one of her hands with his, giving it a small squeeze. "This is special, Skye, I can feel it. And I don't want it getting attacked and ruined before it has a chance to really be something. I care about you way too much to let that happen."

Skye smiles, her eyes shining with unshed tears at his sweet words. She leans forward to cup his cheek in her hand, her thumb rubbing absentmindedly along the stubble starting to grow now that they're finished filming for the season. "How did I get so damn lucky?"

He leans into her touch. "Mm, I honestly think we can thank Natasha for this since she got you that first audition for the movie."

She nods slowly. "Maybe. Or we can thank that cup of coffee you spilled on me at the chemistry read."

He feigns offense. "Hey, you know that was an accident."

She laughs quietly as she brushes her lips against his. "I know. And I am definitely way over it. Got over it pretty quickly once I realized who you were."

He closes the small distance between them with a quick kiss. "And I am certainly glad that you did. And that we did so well in that chemistry read together. Who knows what our lives would be like right now if Phil and the others didn't like what they saw."

"I feel like we still might have become friends," she tells him. "Maybe not as soon as we did, but definitely at some point."

"And what about this?" he asks, leaning forward to briefly connect their lips again. "Would this still have happened?"

She smiles when he pulls away. "Oh, I definitely think that it would have. I'm just glad we don't have to worry about all of those what-ifs."

"Me too."

"And I love this too, by the way," she tells him, running her hand over his chin. "Very attractive look on you."

He shrugs. "I figured I'd try something new for a few months. I'll probably have to shave it again when the show starts back up."

She frowns. "Damn."

He laughs. "Guess you'll just have to savor it until it disappears."

She smiles, brushing her lips against his. "Guess so."

.

.

.

"I need to know how this season ends."

"Hello to you too, Bobbi," Skye says with an amused smile on her face once she answers the phone, booting up her laptop so she can check and reply to any e-mails she has. With the way her career is starting to go, she's pretty positive she has a good amount of them to reply to. She's been getting a lot of offers for various jobs. She would love to take some of them if her schedule with the show allows it.

"Hi," Bobbi says back. "Sorry. I'm just really antsy about the finale. It's only the first season and it's already way more insane than I thought it would be."

She grins. "Oh, just wait until you see the finale. I haven't actually seen the final cut yet, I'm just going off of what I remember from what we filmed a week ago."

"See. You know you're not allowed to say things like that to me when you can't actually say why. It's so not cool."

Skye laughs quietly at her friend, shifting in her seat and pulling her legs up underneath of her. "I'm sorry, Bobbi. Really. But I couldn't help myself. It was the perfect opportunity and I had to take it."

Bobbi sighs. "It's fine. I'm probably way more into the show than I should be."

Skye shakes her head. "No, you're into the show the perfect amount, believe me. You should see some of the fans I've met, especially the ones from Comic-Con when the show hadn't even premiered yet. I think they're way crazier about it than you are. And that's saying something."

"Hey, I am a very supportive best friend and passionate about all the projects you're in. So sue me."

"Don't tempt me." She laughs before taking a deep breath and leaning back in her chair after signing into her computer. "So, what's new back home?"

"Not a whole lot, to be honest. Your brother was being an idiot the other day, though."

Skye lets out a quick laugh. "I asked what's new, Bobbi. Not what I already knew from years of experience."

"Right. Well, nothing really, then. What about you? Anything new that I should know about?"

Skye glances away to where Grant is resting on her bed, reading a book and doing his best to try and not make it obvious that he's listening to her end of the conversation. Max is curled up comfortably on the floor by her bed, thankfully. She loves the dog, but she does not need his hair all over her sheets and blankets. She doesn't want to deal with that. "Not particularly." She smiles at Grant when he looks up at her.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" she asks, her eyes still locked with Grant, one of his eyebrows quirked up in silent question. She just shakes her head, trying to focus on her conversation with Bobbi.

"That thing you did with your voice just then. The way you said that. What's going on? And don't even try and deny it, I know you too well by now for that to work."

Skye bites her lip between her teeth and looks away from Grant, one hand playing with the hem of his t-shirt that she's wearing. His shirts are definitely way more comfortable to lounge around in than her own are. "Um, I may or may not be dating someone."

"What? Who?"

"Grant."

There's silence on the other end of the line and she's nearly one hundred percent positive that she just broke her best friend. It's rare when Bobbi is left speechless like this, so she's almost tempted to call an ambulance for her friend. That might be a bit dramatic, though.

"Shut the hell up."

"Bobbi…"

"I'm sorry. I think I'm just in shock right now. You're actually dating Grant? As in Grant Ward your costar? That one that I was basically obsessed with for a very long time?"

She nods slowly as she answers. "That would be the one. And yes, we're actually dating."

"Damn. Good for you. When did this happen? How did it happen? Does anyone else know?"

"It happened last week after we finished filming the finale," she explains to her friend, continuing to fiddle with the bottom hem of the shirt. "We went hiking in Provo and got to know each other a little better. He confessed that it was actually a date, and I told him I'd already figured that out. So we confessed our feelings, kissed, and now we're dating. You're the first one who knows."

"Wow. I feel very special right now."

"You should. Just don't tell anyone else about this, okay? We kind of just want to keep it to ourselves for right now for as long as we can. To kind of find our footing, I guess, before everyone else eventually finds out and things get less private. It'll probably be easier now that filming's over."

"Oh, yeah, no, I totally get it. Don't worry. My lips are completely sealed, your secret is perfectly safe with me. I won't say anything until you tell me to."

"Good. I actually have to go now, but I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I love you."

"Love you too, pretty lady, bye."

Hanging up the call, she sets her phone aside and lets out a breath as she looks over at Grant. He's still watching her with those soft eyes that she's pretty sure he only uses around her. It's one of her favorite things about him. Among many, many other things. Some of which she's sure she still has yet to discover. But she's looking forward to discovering everything she can about the man she's now dating.

"So I take it Bobbi knows about us, then."

She nods with an apologetic smile, shifting on the chair and leaning against the back. She rests her arms on top and sets her chin on them. "Yeah. I know we agreed to just keep this to ourselves for right now, but she's my best friend and I guarantee you that she would have found out eventually, sooner rather than later. She knows me really well."

Grant smiles. "No, it's fine. I don't mind close family and friends knowing, I just don't want the media knowing yet."

She nods. "I am completely on board with that."

"Good. Because I may have already told Kebo about us."

Her eyes go wide and her jaw drops. "Grant!"

He has the audacity to look innocent and shrugs. He lets out a small laugh. "What? He's my best friend, Skye. And I didn't really tell him so much as he figured it out. He's known that I've liked you basically since I met you. He knew something was different about me after we got back to LA. But I made him promise not to say anything to anyone."

She sighs, standing from the chair and moving closer to the bed. "Fine. I guess I don't mind him knowing." She lowers herself onto the bed and curls up against him, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest. "Even though he's one of the most annoying people I've ever met."

"Everyone feels like that about him. It's part of his supposed charm."

She snorts at the thought of Kebo grating on everyone else's nerves. "Glad to hear it's not just me, then." She shifts on the bed, sitting up a little more to look at Grant with a smile. "But can we talk for a minute about the fact that you've had a crush on me since day one? Because that is beyond adorable."

Grant sighs, the smile still on his face as he shakes his head, tackling her in a hug and pulling her in so can pepper kisses along her neck, making her laugh.

Yeah, she's really going to like being in a relationship with him.

.

.

**Heads up, you're actually the second person to know. His best friend already found out.**

_Wow. I don't know if I should be hurt or not right now._

**Don't be hurt. At least you're the second person to know.**

_True. Are you happy with him? I know it's only been a week, but as your best friend, I have to ask._

**Yeah, Bobbi, I'm happy. Really happy.**

.

.

.

**nikka001 posted**

_It's been a week since The Hike and no new information has been found about what might have happened after. Unless there has been and I just haven't seen it yet._

_#skye #grant ward #skyeward #does anyone know anything?_

**14 notes**

_**gears-of-ward**_ _replied to your post:_ _No, there definitely hasn't been anything new. Both of them have been pretty radio silent on all social media since filming wrapped._

_**kathrinaelisabeth** _ _replied to your post: I've been watching all the accounts that they both have for the past week and I haven't seen anything new pop up yet._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! Back again with a new chapter for ya! Got our first little time-jump here with this chapter. Jumping to July for Skye's birthday as well as the Fourth of July. This one was fun to write.
> 
> Enjoy!

She’s vaguely aware of multiple doors opening and closing as she slowly comes out of the wonderful sleep she’d been experiencing. The beauty of not filming anything means that she’s able to sleep in just a little bit longer, and she relishes in it whenever she can.

The quiet tapping against the hardwood floor brings her further out of her dreams and the tiniest hint of a smile grows on her lips. She knows exactly who’s approaching her room. There’s no doubt in her mind about it.

“Happy birthday, beautiful.”

The smile growing bigger on her lips, Skye rolls onto her back and lets out a content sigh when she sees the handsome man standing above her, a smile on his face as he watches her. “Hi.”

Grant leans down and brushes his lips softly against hers. “Hi. Happy birthday.”

“You already said that.”

“And now I’ve said it again.”

“How’d you get into my apartment?” she asks him as she lets out a yawn. She’s still not much of a morning person.

He smirks. “I have my ways.”

“I’m sure you do. Come here.” She wraps her hand around the back of his neck, pulling him down for a searing kiss. He kisses back immediately, climbing onto the bed and hovering above her.

She laughs against his lips when Max jumps up onto the bed to greet her, attacking her face with kisses of his own and soft barks. “Hi, Max. Thank you. I love you too, boy. Did you miss me?”

“I'm pretty sure he did,” Grant says with a laugh as Max continues to lick her face. “Then again, it's pretty impossible not to miss you, so I think I understand how he feels.”

“Well, the feeling is mutual because I have a tendency to miss you two when you’re not around.”

“That’s good to hear.” He moves so he’s sitting down next to her on the bed, leaning on one hand that’s resting on the mattress. “And since today is your birthday, I was able to convince our trainers to not have us workout today, so we can do whatever you want to do.”

She smiles slyly. “That is a very dangerous thing to give me control over.”

“Oh, I have faith that you won’t ask me to do anything that’ll get me arrested.”

She laughs. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that. I’ve had plenty of near arrests in my younger days.”

“Were they actually near arrests, or is that just what you say to make yourself seem cooler?”

She smiles teasingly. “Guess you’ll never really know.”

“I can always ask Bobbi.”

“You could. But she’s been sworn to secrecy. We both have. By each other.”

He sighs. “Guess I’ll just have to let the mystery continue to be a mystery.”

“Good choice.” She leans forward and closes the space between them, pulling him down with a laugh, their limbs tangling together.

.

.

_ Happy birthday to one of my best friends in the world. You make going to work just a little bit more fun. Hope your day is pretty spectacular and that you get to take some decent naps. :) #birthdaygirl #candidmoments #skyesleeps  
_ ****

**_SkyesTheLimit_ ** _ thanks, weirdo! :*  
_ ****

**_KaraLynn_ ** _ That is an amazing photo. Holy crap.  
_ ****

**_SkyesTheLimit_ ** _ @KaraLynn pretty sure he took it when we were filming the movie. I used to hate him for it. Not so much anymore. _

_. _

_. _

_ Happy birthday, Skye.   
_ ****

**_SkyesTheLimit_ ** _ Nice caption. Straight and to the point.   
_ ****

**_DrLincoln_ ** _ @SkyesTheLimit did you expect a super cheesy caption? Because you aren’t getting one. At least I dug up an old, highly embarrassing photo of myself with you in it, to post on your birthday.  
_ ****

**_SkyesTheLimit_ ** _ @DrLincoln I do appreciate that. Thanks. _

.

.

_ Wishing this crazy awesome girl the happiest of birthdays today. Since day one I knew we’d be good friends, and thankfully that still stands true. Love you, girl, hope you have a good one.  
_ ****

**_SkyesTheLimit_ ** _ Thank you, Trip! I love you too! :) _

_. _

_. _

_ Happy Birthday, @SkyesTheLimit. I only have photos like this with you because you make me take them. But you’re still fun to be around. Hope you have a good birthday. _

**_SkyesTheLimit_ ** _ I love you too, Fitz. Thank you. :) _

_. _

_. _

_ Happiest of birthdays to this girl who was the first one to really make me feel welcome on the pilot of our little show. Here’s to more birthdays and set shenanigans with you. :) _

**_SkyesTheLimit_ ** _ I love you! Thank you!  _

.

.

.

“Happy Birthday!”

Skye grins and laughs at her best friend’s enthusiasm on the other end of the FaceTime call. “Thanks, Bobbi. I miss you.”

“I miss you too. Sorry I couldn’t call you earlier, work has been crazy recently. But to make up for that, I have a very special birthday surprise for you.”

“And what exactly would that surprise be?” Skye asks as she settles herself on her bed, her laptop placed securely in her lap so she can see Bobbi properly. “I haven’t received any packages from you yet, so are you really going to tell me before I open my present?”

“You can’t open this gift.”

Skye’s brows furrow together. “Okay. So what is it?”

“I’m moving to LA.”

Skye’s eyes go wide and her jaw drops at the news. “What? Are you serious? When did this happen? You better not be messing with me.”

Bobbi laughs. “I swear I’m not messing with you. It’s been in talks for a while now with some of the department heads, but I wanted to make sure that everything was really all good and settled before I said anything to you. I finally got the go-ahead.”

“Bobbi! This is amazing!”

Bobbi matches her smile. “I know. We’ll finally be living in the same city again.”

“When do you officially move out here?”

“End of the month.”

She breathes out, her body relaxing back against the wall behind her. “Wow. Do you have a place to stay yet?”

“I’ve been looking at a few different areas out there, but nothing completely concrete yet. I’ll probably just stay at a hotel until I can find something.”

Skye frowns playfully and rests a hand over her heart. “I am genuinely hurt that you wouldn’t just assume that you can stay with me until you find something permanent.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely. We’re basically sisters at this point, Bobbi. What’s mine is yours.”

The other woman quirks a brow. “Does that mean I can share your boyfriend, too?”

“Except for him. Everything else is fair game, though.”

Bobbi nods with a laugh. “Fair enough. If I had someone like him I wouldn’t want to share either.”

“Glad you see things my way.”

“Oh, hey, do you think you can let Lance know that I'm moving out there? I'm sure he'll need time to formulate a plan for the best ways to avoid me.”

Skye rolls her eyes. “I don't know why you guys have to hate each other so much.”

“We don't hate each other, Skye. It's more of a mutual dislike.”

Skye waves her off. “Call it what you will, I personally like to call it sexual tension. And boy is there a lot of it.”

Bobbi’s face scrunches up. “Disgusting. I can't believe you would even suggest that.”

Skye raises her hands defensively. “Hey, I'm just calling it how I see it.”

“Well stop.”

“Fine. I’ll stop. For now.”

“Thank you. Did you have a good birthday?”

“As a matter of fact, I did.”

With a smile on her face, Skye launches into retelling the events of the day to her best friend, sparing her the more intimate details of her and Grant’s activities.

.

.

**_@Skye:_ ** _ Best birthday present ever: @CallMeBobbi announcing that she’s moving out to LA at the end of the month! I am a very happy birthday girl right now. :) _

**_@CallMeBobbi:_ ** _ @Skye LA’s not ready for the two of us to be living in the same state again.  _

**_@Skye:_ ** _ @CallMeBobbi No it is not. _

**_@DrLincoln_ ** _ : @Skye @CallMeBobbi I’m just happy you’ll both be someone else’s problem now. _

**_@Skye:_ ** _ @DrLincoln Shut up. _

.

.

_ I know I’m late since the day’s almost over, but happy happy birthday to my forever ride and die, my best friend, my other half, the only one who truly gets me, I love you girl. I can't wait to see you at the end of the month. I've missed you so much. #myskye #birthdaygirl  _

**_SkyesTheLimit_ ** _ Love you too, pretty lady! _

.

.

.

**_@Skye:_ ** _ Thank you to everyone for all of your birthday wishes. It’s been a pretty damn good day. One of my best ones yet, I think. :) _

“I love the Fourth of July!”

Grant chuckles as he pulls up to a stop in front of Trip's house, shifting his car into park. “So you’ve said before.” He glances out the windows before looking back at his girlfriend. “And you’re sure that you want to tell all of our friends while we’re at Trip’s party?”

Skye nods and breathes in deeply, looking over at him from her place in the passenger seat. “Absolutely. I don’t like keeping this from them. We’ll tell them and then just ask them not to post anything about it because we want to keep it to ourselves for right now.”

He smiles and leans forward to give her a quick kiss. “Works for me.”

She easily returns the kiss, one of her hands coming up to rest on his cheek as she kisses him deeper.

A loud thump against the windshield makes them jump apart. They turn to see Kara grinning like a mad man at them through the glass.

Grant sighs and rolls down his window as Kara circles around to the drivers' side. She leans down, resting her hand against the top of the door and continues grinning at them. “Can't say I didn't see this coming. It was just a matter of time. When exactly did it happen?”

“The day after we finished filming the finale,” Skye tells her.

She laughs. “Well damn. Good for you guys.”

“Thanks, Kara,” Grant says. “We didn't tell anyone right away because we just wanted to see where it was going first.”

“And where exactly is this going?” she asks, gesturing between them.

“Hopefully to get some food because I am starving,” Skye remarks, already pushing open her door. She climbs out and smiles over the roof at Kara. “Promise me you won't say anything, okay? We want to avoid the media getting a hold of this for as long as we possibly can. We just want to be us for a while.”

“Not a problem. You have my word.”

“Great.” She walks around the car to meet Grant, grabbing his hand in hers and smiling at their friend. “Now let's get to the party. I am dying to see everyone.”

“Right this way, then,” Kara says, gesturing to the gate leading to the backyard. She turns and begins walking. “I saw Grant’s car pull up and decided to come out and meet him, wasn’t sure if he knew where to go.”

“I appreciate the gesture,” Grant tells her, holding open the gate when they reach it, allowing Skye and Kara to duck under his arm. 

“Had a feeling you would,” Kara responds, walking ahead of them into the yard. “Quick announcement, everyone!” she calls out, throwing her arms out in front of her. “The happy couple has now arrived.” She gestures behind her to Grant and Skye, nodding her head. “Yes, they are dating now, but they ask that no one says anything about it to anyone else in person or online for the time being until they deem it as public knowledge.”

Skye tugs on her friends’ arm, pulling her back. “What the hell, Kara? You said I had your word.”

“And you do. Starting now.”

She lets out a small laugh. “You’re horrible, you know that?”

Kara simply shrugs before walking off to another part of the yard, immediately chatting up the first people she sees.

“How did I not see that coming?” Skye asks her boyfriend after Kara walks away, a small laugh escaping past her lips.

“I don’t know.”

It isn’t long before they’re bombarded by their friends congratulating them on their new relationship, asking them all sorts of questions about it.

Eventually, thankfully, people stop pestering them and they’re able to enjoy the party, more than happy to spend the night cuddling up with each other as they watch the fireworks show at the end of the night.

.

.

_ Sparklers make me happy :)  
_ _ PC: @IMGrantWard _

**_KaraLynn_ ** _ it’s like he could be a photographer in another life. I’m always jealous of how good his photos turn out.  _

**_JSimmons_ ** _ @KaraLynn I tried to convince him once to become a photographer, but he simply loves acting way too much. :) _

_. _

_. _

_. _

**kathrinaelisabeth posted**

_ So...I'm not saying it means anything...but Grant Ward finally broke his social media silence (aside from news about the SW renewal) to wish Skye a happy birthday. I'm not saying it means anything, but it definitely means something. _

_ #grant ward #skye #skyeward _

**12 notes**

_. _

_. _

**nikka001 posted**

_ Okay, but is it just me, or does anyone else think that they looked very comfortable hanging off each other in some of the pics we’ve seen so far from Trip’s annual Fourth of July party? _

_ #skye #grant ward #skyeward #it can’t be just me #you guys see it too right? _

**15 notes**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! It's been a while, but I'm back with a new chapter for you. Hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy!

"You ready to get back to filming today?"

Skye nods her head with a wide, lazy smile on her face, her feet resting comfortably up on the dashboard of Grant's car. She looks over at him. "Absolutely."

"Really? Because you still seem very tired right now."

"I'm working on waking up."

Grant laughs quietly. "Right, of course. And are we going to be telling anyone on set about us that don't already know?"

Skye tilts her head in thought at the question. "I'm not sure yet. What do you think?"

"I think...we should keep things relatively low key while we're on set. No excessive kissing or anything. To kind of see how everyone else handles it. I think most of the cast and crew know, though."

"Now that I can kiss you whenever I want to, it's going to be very hard for me to keep my hands off of you," she remarks nonchalantly.

Grant chuckles, reaching out to pat her leg gently and then give it a small squeeze. "I think you'll survive."

"Mm...maybe. You are pretty irresistible, though." She reaches out to run one hand over his cheek, a little sad that he had to shave for the start of the new season. She was growing pretty attached to the stubble that he'd been sporting over their small hiatus. The fans had certainly noticed it too and grew to love it. At least she has some pictures of him with it that she can look at and reminisce. She stares at him a moment longer before turning away and letting out a yawn.

"Hey, you good?"

She nods. "Yeah. Just a little tired, is all. Someone wouldn't take me to get coffee this morning and I forgot to get a fresh pot ready last night."

"Well, we would have had time to make a coffee run if you didn't take forever getting ready in the morning," he teases, casting a quick glance at her and then back at the road.

She hits his shoulder lightly, settling back in her seat and focusing on the view out the window. "It's not my fault you kept me up all night."

"Okay, that is so not true and you know it. It was your idea to do that in the first place and you were so excited about it. I didn't have the heart to tell you we'd be up way too late. Maybe if you'd picked a different late-night activity that wasn't binge-watching that Netflix show, we could have been up at a decent hour and had plenty of time to make a coffee run before coming to set."

"But you know how I need coffee to function properly in the morning."

"You seem to be doing just fine to me," he remarks.

She sighs and looks over at him. "I said to _function properly_ , Grant. I need coffee to function properly. Otherwise, my whole day is off."

"There's always coffee on set."

She groans, her head falling back. "I know. And I love our caterers, I really do, but I need actual coffee from an actual coffee shop."

He chuckles, reaching out to pat her leg again. "I'll see what I can do when we get there about getting you some coffee from an actual shop. Maybe I can see if someone is willing to make an early morning coffee run."

"You're the best. Have I told you that lately?"

"Definitely wouldn't hurt to hear it more."

"Well, you are the best." She leans over to kiss his cheek before looking at Max in the backseat. "Isn't he the best, Max?"

The dog lets out a bark and she smiles, settling back in her seat. She lets her eyes flutter closed and allows her body to relax for the duration of the drive.

.

.

.

"Fitz!" Skye shouts excitedly when she sees the Scotsman standing on the other side of the lot, preoccupied with something on his phone. She'd barely seen him at the table read for the first episode of the new season since they'd all been kind of frazzled in one way or another, all of them still high on the feel of being on hiatus as well as being back to work on the show.

He turns toward her and smiles, sliding the phone into his pocket. "Skye, hey. Good to see you again."

"You too." She pulls him into a quick, tight hug. "I've missed you, sorry we didn't get a chance to talk at the table read. How was your vacation? Things still going good with you and Jemma?" she asks, knowing that the two got together not long before she and Grant did, though they're not bothering too much with keeping things on the down-low.

"They are, actually, thanks. Jem and I went back home for a bit. We visited both our parents so she could check up on her mum's health."

"That must've been nice."

His smile widens. "It was. Her parents are pretty great. And mum loves her, of course."

Skye smiles at the mention of the older woman. "Aww, I miss Mama Fitz. Did you tell her I said hi?"

He sighs. "Yes, I told her, just like you asked."

"And what did she say?"

"She said to tell you hello as well, and that she misses you. I don't know why you couldn't have just texted her, though. You're already following each other on social media. Texting shouldn't be an issue for you."

"Because it's so much more fun having you be our little messenger," she tells him with a wide smile. "And you're the best messenger ever."

"Skye."

Glancing over her shoulder, she smiles brightly when she sees Grant approaching them. "Hey."

"Hi. Hey, Fitz."

Fitz nods. "Grant. Glad to be back?"

Grant smiles. "Definitely." He turns his head to focus on Skye, one hand casually coming to rest on her lower back. "I don't have to be on for a bit so I was planning on heading over to that coffee shop you like since you didn't get your fix this morning."

"That would be amazing, thank you. You know what I like, right?"

"Yeah. See you in a bit." He leans down for a quick kiss before turning and making his way across the lot toward his car.

When she looks back at Fitz, she finds him with his jaw dropped, staring at her with slightly widened eyes. "Um...when did that happen?" he asks, gesturing between her and Grant's retreating form.

"What?" she asks, feigning innocence.

"Don't play stupid with me. You and Grant. When did that happen?"

"In Utah the day after we filmed the finale. We've really only told our friends at this point."

"I'm your friend. Why haven't you told me?" he asks, his brows furrowed together.

She shrugs nonchalantly. "You've been out of the country and pretty radio silent. I figured that telling you something this big wasn't meant to be told over the phone or through a text if I could tell you in person. Thought I'd wait until you were back in the States."

Fitz nods. "Right, yeah. So um, you're happy then, with Grant?"

A smile takes over her face and she nods. "Yeah, Fitz, I'm happy. Really, really happy."

"That's good. I'm happy for you both. I was wondering when it'd happen, to be honest. Thought I'd have to intervene eventually if you two didn't figure things out."

"Wait, what?"

Fitz shrugs. "Guess I don't have to worry about the plans I had, then. No worries. Should we get to hair and makeup?" He gives her a small smile as he turns in the direction of the trailers.

She stares after him before she comes back to her senses and starts to chase after him. "Wait, Fitz! Interfere how?!"

.

.

.

_**@AnnikaDavila:** @_ _SecretWarriors has started filming their new season today! All of my children are back together again. I don't know if I'm ready._

_**@SecretWarriors:** @_ _AnnikaDavila We can guarantee that you will, indeed, not be ready._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! Back again with a new chapter! I apologize for being just over a month since I posted, but I got busy with some other projects, and then the email servers for this site were down for a little while, so I wanted to wait until they were back up before posting. But hopefully, I'll start posting regularly again.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

"Hello? Anybody over here?"

Eyes going wide at the way too familiar voice, Skye jumps up from her set chair her phone nearly connecting with the pavement below if someone hadn't managed to catch it for her. A wide grin takes over her face when she sees the figure standing at the other end of the lot. "Bobbi!"

She darts across the pavement and collides into a tight hug with her best friend. They rock side to side for a moment, engulfed completely in each other's arms. It feels like forever since she's hugged her friend and she's not going to waste a single second of it.

"Oh, I've missed you so much," Bobbi says, returning the hug and kissing the top of Skye's head affectionately.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Skye asks, pulling back with a smile still on her face. "I didn't think you were coming until the end of the month."

Bobbi nods with a smile, brushing some of her hair out of her face. "That was the original plan, yeah. But I guess the spot opened up earlier than they thought it would, so they asked me if I'd be okay coming out here now instead of later. I had to pack everything up pretty quickly, but it was so worth it just to see that look on your face. And I really hope that offer to stay at your place is still open."

"Of course it is. I can't believe you're actually here!" she squeals. "This is amazing! Who got you from the airport?"

"That would be me."

Her brows furrow and she looks past her friend. "Kebo? You were in on this?"

"Grant too," the man tells her. "He's the one Bobbi contacted about wanting to surprise you. Since it was so last minute and I apparently have nothing better to do with my life, he asked me to go get her and bring her to set."

"I take it you like your surprise."

Spinning quickly on her heel, she grins at her boyfriend standing a few feet away, a wide smile on his own face as he watches her.

She doesn't respond with words, instead deciding on running full speed toward him and throwing herself into his arms. "You're amazing," she tells him quietly before pressing a long kiss to his lips. "Thank you. This is the best surprise ever."

"You're welcome."

"So, I take it everyone around here knows about you two now."

Skye smiles and turns in Grant's arms to look at her best friend. "Yes, they do." She gets her feet settled back on the ground, but stays wrapped safely and securely in Grant's arms, her hands placed over the top of his. "We decided it might be a good idea to tell them. Well, not tell them necessarily, but just let them figure it out themselves."

"So you're basically just hanging off each other all the time around everybody until they figure it out?"

Skye nods. "Basically, yeah."

"Well, I feel bad for everyone who has to witness all that."

"We're really not that bad," Grant speaks up. "We keep it professional when we're on set."

"Still, it can't be easy for everyone else to see."

"Ooh, I have an idea," Skye says excitedly, looking directly at her best friend. "Are you busy next week?"

"I think I have to put in some time at the lab soon, but I may be able to get a few days off. Why?"

Skye grins. "Because Comic-Con is next week."

Bobbi matches her grin. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting? Because if you're not, then I'm going to be so mad at you and won't talk to you for a very, very long time. I've literally always dreamed of going to Comic-Con."

"I know you have. I'm gonna talk to the people in charge, see if I can get you on the list last minute to come with us."

Bobbi lets out a sigh, the grin still on her face. "And finally, being best friends with you is starting to pay off."

.

.

_**@Skye:** _ _My favorite lady came out to LA earlier than originally planned and I am so damn happy about it. We finally get the chance to be roommates! :)_

_**@CallMeBobbi:**_ _@Skye I'm excited for this to be happening now too. LA's not ready for us._

_**@Skye:** @_ _CallMeBobbi No it is not._

* * *

"Welcome, everyone, to the official _Secret Warriors_ Comic-Con panel!"

Skye breathes in deeply as she stands backstage, listening to the moderator speak as she waits to go on. She wrings her hands together as she peers out onto the stage, pacing back and forth just a little. This is really nothing new for her, being at Comic-Con, but it's still nerve-wracking all the same.

"Hey, you okay?"

She turns at the voice and gentle hand on her lower back, finding her boyfriend standing close to her, his brows furrowed in concern as he watches her.

She nods. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little nervous, is all."

"Why are you nervous? You've been to Comic-Con before."

She sighs heavily, leaning against him and resting her head on his chest. "I know. Maybe it's because this time around the show has actually been on the air, and people have real opinions and questions about what we've been doing with the characters and storylines."

Grant drops a kiss to the top of her head, lingering there for just a moment longer. "You're going to be fine, Skye. You're basically a pro at all of this by now."

She tilts her head back to look up at him. "You really think so?"

He smiles affectionately. "I know so."

"Guys, they're about to call us up," Trip interrupts their moment, an apologetic smile on his face.

"Thanks," she says back. She turns to face Grant again. "We've got this, right?"

He nods. "Absolutely." They move to get into place at the back of the line, waiting and listening as the moderator announces their show's producers and then the cast members.

Skye bounces on her heels, shaking her hands out a little as she waits right behind Grant. She ends up with her arms wrapped around him and her cheek resting against his back as they wait for their names.

"Next up," they hear the moderator say, "he's one half of your favorite crime-fighting duo with the ability to control fire, and cheekbones that could most definitely cut steel."

"Well, he's not wrong there," Skye muses aloud, making Grant chuckle.

"Please welcome to the stage, JT James, it's Grant Ward."

Skye presses a quick kiss to his shoulder and then gently nudges him forward, watching with a smile as he jogs up onto the stage, waving to the cheering crowd with both hands as he goes.

She smiles as she watches him, still not quite believing that he's all hers. The last few months with him have been absolutely amazing. And she's excited for everything that's still ahead of them.

"And last, but most certainly not least, she is the other half of this amazing duo, your favorite leading lady. It's Daisy Johnson, the wonderful Skye."

With one final deep breath, Skye steps up onto the stage, waving and smiling out at the crowd that greets her. She takes up her seat next to Grant, fighting the urge to lean down and kiss him before she takes her seat. That is definitely not how she wants people to find out about them.

"Alright, a huge San Diego Comic-Con welcome to all of our wonderful panel guests up here. So, the first season ended on a pretty crazy cliffhanger, and I think what everyone here wants to know is what on earth is going to happen in season two?"

"That is the question," Phil speaks up. "One that we, unfortunately, cannot tell you much about right now. But it is going to be exciting, that's for sure. While the first season dealt mainly with our two heroes really learning to fight crime together and how to be a team, this next season is going to deal with some elements of their pasts coming back into play and they have to learn how to deal with that while still continuing to fight these battles that no one else sees, and learning more about each other."

"Just based on what we've shot so far," Skye pipes in, leaning toward her mic, "things are going to get very interesting for Daisy this season. I don't think she's ready to deal with what's coming for her. And I don't know if you guys are ready to handle it either." She smiles when the crowd starts shouting. She leans back in her chair and squeezes Grant's thigh under the table before focusing back on whoever is speaking.

A shiver runs up her spine when Grant's hand lands on her leg, his fingers gently stroking her thigh, a small smirk on his face. She shoots him a quick warning glare, her lips pursing together and he just smirks harder.

She shakes her head at him, turning back to the panel and focusing in on the new question being asked by a fan down at the microphone.

"Hi, um, my question is for the whole panel. I know there's only been one season so far, but what's been your favorite episode to film up to this point?"

"We definitely filmed some fun episodes last season," Trip tells the crowd. "I think the mid-season finale was probably my favorite so far. It was the big climax for the season when everything's starting to come together but also starting to fall apart. It was insane."

She listens to the rest of the cast answer the question before it gets to her. "I know it's probably a pretty cheesy answer, but I think it was definitely the pilot. I'd really missed spending so much time with these guys, so to come back and be able to do that again, diving deeper into these characters that we love, it was a lot of fun for me. And I'm really excited for you guys to see what we've got coming up."

.

.

Being able to actually talk to their fans later at their signing is pretty surreal. All these people are coming to see her, to see them, some of the fans are even dressed up as her character. It's crazy. She's never experienced anything like this before in her career. But she never wants it to end. It's honestly one of the best parts of her day. Of the entire weekend, actually.

She can tell Bobbi's having an amazing time too. Outside of attending the panel, the other woman spends all of her time walking around the floor while Skye is busy in photo ops and signing things for fans. But she always texts her photos and other things about her experiences throughout the day.

"You're my favorite character," one girl says to her at the signing. "I think Daisy is the coolest and she's so awesome."

Skye smiles. "Aww, thanks, sweetie. I'm so glad you like her so much. It's really fun getting to play her. And I love your outfit, too, by the way. Is that a Quake costume?"

The girl grins. "Yeah. My mom helped me make it. We've been working on it for months and I was really hoping to meet you so I could show it to you. We couldn't get a photo-op because they all sold out too fast, so I'm really happy you get to see it here."

"Wow. That's pretty impressive that you two made that. And I'm sorry that you weren't able to get a photo op. But maybe we can fix that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you're okay with it, we can get a picture right now."

The little girl beams. "Really?"

Skye laughs and nods. "Really."

"Awesome. Yes, please."

Skye exchanges a few words with the girl's mother, shifting closer to the table as the woman pulls her phone out. She snaps a few photos of the two of them.

"Thank you so much," the girl says after the photos. "You're amazing."

"You're the amazing one," Skye responds. "Do you think I can get a quick photo of your costume real fast? My best friend will love it."

"Okay. Does she watch the show too?" the young girl asks.

"She does. She's a really big fan of it." She pulls her phone out and opens the camera. She snaps a quick photo of the girl's costume before looking at the woman behind her. "Thank you so much for coming to see me." She quickly scribbles her signature onto the poster in front of her and then slides it back across the table. "And thank you, for watching the show and being such a big fan."

.

.

.

**nikka001 posted**

_Is it too much to ask to get some quality Quakefire goodness this season? And I don't just mean longing glances and subtle looks, I mean full-on make-out sessions and sexy times._

_#Secret Warriors #Daisy Johnson #JT James #Quakefire_

**22 notes**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! Back again with a new chapter. I apologize for the late update. I swear it's not on purpose. I've just been working on some other writing projects and new fic ideas, this one's kind of fallen to the back burner in my brain. But the story is completely written out, so all I have to do is upload them. Hopefully, I'll get better at updating in a timely fashion.
> 
> Enjoy!

Smiling to himself, Grant slides his phone into his pocket and leans back in his chair, watching his girlfriend sleep soundly on the small, cushioned bench at the back end of his trailer. They'd had an extra-long break during lunch while the crew fixed a few things on set so that it'd be safe for them to use later so they spent it in his trailer. Luckily, they haven't had any accidents on set yet, and they're all hoping to continue that streak.

He glances down at Max curled up on the floor next to the chair he's in.

"What do you think, boy? Should I wake her up from her nap so she has time to get herself together before we go back to shooting?"

Max barks softly, lifting his head just a little before lying back down.

Quiet shuffling draws his attention back to the bench, seeing Skye shifting and stretching, her eyes still closed.

He smiles to himself, shifting in his own seat to get more comfortable. He still can't believe that he's actually with her, that she really wants to date him. It was almost getting to the point where he was going to start losing hope that he'd ever get the chance to be with her. If she hadn't said yes to go hiking with him that day, then he probably would have stopped trying altogether. He would have just stayed friends with her no matter how much it killed him inside.

"What are you doing over there?"

He smiles at her. "Hello to you too, beautiful."

"Come cuddle with me," she mumbles in her half-asleep state, reaching her arms out in his direction and wiggling her fingers just a little.

He chuckles and moves from his chair to join her on the bench, sitting down and allowing her to curl her body around his. He wraps an arm around her shoulders and drops a kiss to the top of her head as he settles in.

"Grant?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing for Christmas?"

Grant's brows furrow for a moment as he thinks about her question and then he shrugs, being careful not to jostle Skye too much. "I don't know. I usually sit in my apartment alone and watch cheesy Christmas movies every year. Or go out and do something with Kebo. I also like to call my sister and talk to her and her family for a bit since they usually go and visit her husband's family for the holidays. You're going home to be with your family once we wrap, right?"

She nods her head against him. "Mm-hmm."

"So why are you asking me what I'm doing? It's only August."

She tilts her head to look up at him. "I know. But I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

"To meet your family?" he asks, raising one brow.

"And to celebrate Christmas," she adds. She shifts in her seat, more awake now and watching him intently. "But uh, yeah. I guess so."

He shifts in his seat a little, his heart starting to beat a little faster. "Isn't it a little soon to be at the 'meeting the family' stage of our relationship?"

She shrugs. "Maybe normally. But we've known each other for so long already, so in reality, I don't think it's that soon for you to be meeting my parents and my brother."

He nods slowly. "Okay. That makes sense, I think."

She grabs his arm and tugs a little. "Come on, Grant. Come home with me for Christmas. It'll be fun. I promise. You'll get to see where I grew up and you can't tell me that you miss spending Christmas in the snow."

He thinks for a moment about the opportunity, weighing the options and all the pros and cons before finally nodding his head with a small smile. "Okay. I'll come home with you for Christmas."

Skye grins, leaning forward to peck his lips. "You are the best."

He smiles back. "I know. Now come on, I do believe we have one more scene to film today before we can leave. Let's go check if they're done fixing the set." He stands from the bench and holds a hand out to her.

She takes his hand and lets him pull her up. "And when we leave today, will we be going to my accommodations...or to yours?"

"Well, I think that all depends on how tired we are today after filming."

"True." She leans up to give him one more kiss before pulling away and walking out of his trailer.

He smiles as he walks out behind her, casting a quick glance at Max to make sure the dog is fine before he makes his way to set.

.

.

.

"Hey, mom." Skye smiles to herself as she fiddles with the fabric of the blanket on the bed beneath her, holding her phone up to one ear with her shoulder.

"Oh, Skye. It's so good to hear from you again. How are you, sweetheart? Has Bobbi been settling in alright?"

"I'm good, mom. And Bobbi's doing fine too. She's been staying with me while she looks for a place of her own. It's been fun getting to room with her, even if it is just temporary. But I'm actually calling because there's something important I want to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

She takes a deep breath in, her fingers pausing momentarily. "I'm bringing someone home with me for Christmas."

"You are?"

"Yeah."

"Is it Miles?"

Skye shakes her head, switching to hold the phone in her hand. "No, mom. You know we broke up last year."

"Oh, yes, that's right. I'm sorry I didn't remember."

"It's fine. I know that none of you guys really liked him that much."

"So then who are you bringing home with you?"

She takes a deep breath. "My boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend? But you just said that you and Miles broke up."

She nods. "We did. I have a new boyfriend now. We've been dating since April, but we've actually known each other for a couple of years. He's one of my best friends and I really like being with him and I really hope that you guys like him as much as I do."

"What's his name?"

"I'm not telling you yet."

"What?"

"I'm really sorry, mom. But I know how you can get with this kind of stuff. You'll tell everyone you know before you even get the chance to meet him. And we just want to keep this whole thing quiet for right now."

Her mom sighs. "Alright. I guess I can be somewhat patient until Christmas. Even though it's only August."

Skye smiles. "I know. I wanted to let you know early enough so you can make whatever plans that you need to accommodate an extra guest."

"And to torture me with not knowing?"

Skye laughs. "That's certainly a bonus in all of this. The only thing I will tell you is that he is also an actor, which is why we just want to keep our relationship pretty low key for as long as possible. We don't want the media getting ahold of it just yet."

"No, I understand. And is he anyone that I know of?"

Skye smiles knowingly, loving getting to tease her mom about this. "Maybe. But you'll just have to wait until Christmas to find out."

Her mother sighs on the other end. "Oh, alright."

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

.

.

.

**nikka001 posted**

_Okay, but I really love how the latest photo in the Skye Sleeps series was in Grant's trailer. I know you all recognized some of his clothes lying about and that photo of him and Max in the corner._

_She takes naps in his trailer, you guys._

_IN. HIS. FREAKING. TRAILER._

_This is the best._

_I. Am. Living._

_#grant ward #skye #skyeward #Skye Sleeps #why do they do this to me?_

**14 notes**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! Back again with a new chapter! I apologize for taking a while again to update. I swear I'm trying to be better. :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Live tweeting the east coast premiere tonight with my wonderful co-star IMGrantWard from the comfort of my trailer because we're not quite done filming for the day but we have a bit of a break and we love you guys._

_**IMGrantWard** _ _I still say that we should FaceTime @CallMeBobbi and let her watch an extremely distorted version of the episode while we tweet._

_**SkyesTheLimit** @_ _IMGrantWard You know she won't see this until after the west coast airing because she vows to stay off all social media whenever there's a premiere._

_**IMGrantWard** @_ _SkyesTheLimit It does ring a bell_

_._

_._

"This is going to be a lot of fun," Skye tells Grant as they curl up together on the couch in her trailer, him with his phone and her with her tablet, both devices open to Twitter and already in the show's hashtag. Max lies comfortably on the floor in the corner, using the dog bed that Skye bought right before filming started again. "Just remembering what we shot for it, and where it's all going, I can't wait to hear what people think about what happens."

"I assume you're talking mostly about Bobbi in this situation, correct?" he questions, scrolling through his feed and smiling at some of the tweets about the show that are already coming in, still just a few minutes away from the episode actually starting.

Skye nods with a smile. "She is definitely at the top of that list, yes. I don't know if she's actually watching it live because she might have to work tonight, but I'm still excited to hear what she thinks about the episode once she watches it. She's probably the most vocal out of all of our fans."

Grant laughs quietly. "That's because she's your best friend and can tell you just about any time of day what she thinks, and you'll most likely hear it."

"True." She lets out a small laugh as she focuses on her Twitter account, liking a few of the tweets that she sees about the show. She retweets a few of them, smiling to herself when she knows that the fans on the other end are probably going to be freaking out.

Neither of them has an actual feed of the episode playing in front of them, so they're just going off of what they see the fans saying on Twitter. And then they respond in kind to some of the comments. Others they just like. But they're having fun, nonetheless.

They throw in their own two cents here and there when they can, trying to remember any behind the scenes secrets they can share with the fans. They even share a few photos here and there on their Instagram accounts to give the fans some more fun stuff. But mostly they just love reading the fans' tweets and seeing their reactions to what's happening in the show.

_._

_._

_._

"What the hell kind of a premiere episode was that?"

"I take it you watched the episode?" Skye asks into her cell phone with an amused smile on her face. They broke for lunch a little early but Grant is busy with some other things, so she's taking some time to relax in her trailer alone. And talk to Bobbi, of course.

"Of course I watched the episode," Bobbi responds. "I'm not a moron. I mean, I had to watch it this morning before work since I wasn't able to watch it last night, but I still watched it."

Skye nods. "Right, I was wondering why you weren't glued to the couch when I got home last night. But it seems like you have some very choice words for me after what happened."

"I sure as hell do."

Skye laughs quietly "You do remember that I have very little to no say at all as to what my character does or says, right?"

"Yes, I know."

"Good. I'm glad we've got that covered. Anything else you want to yell at me about despite me having no control over it whatsoever?

"Nope, I think I'm good. But...I should probably warn you that the Quakefire fans are not too happy about how that whole thing went down. I mean, the flashbacks alone should have been warning enough for her to stay away. But she's just dooming herself to repeat the past."

She sighs. "I had a feeling the fans wouldn't be too thrilled. If the stuff that was tweeted at me and Grant was anything to go by, then they definitely are not happy."

Bobbi laughs. "Oh, if you think that's bad, you should see the stuff they're saying on Tumblr. Those guys don't hold anything back on there. Probably because they know there's less of a chance of the actors actually seeing their posts."

Skye smiles. "But what they don't know is that one of those actors has a best friend who also happens to be one of their fellow hardcore fans who tells me everything that they say."

"Only because I love you."

"I love you too. And please tell me you managed to talk most of them down off the proverbial ledge of punching their TVs and computers."

"I did what I could, diffused some of the anger. I mean, it would probably help a lot more if I knew what was going to happen so I could reassure them better…"

Skye lets out a loud laugh. "Nice try, Bobbi. But I'd rather not lose my job by having my character horribly killed off because I decided to spoil show secrets."

"You're no fun."

"Well, I'm sorry I want to still be employed."

"Oh, stop. You're gorgeous and freakishly talented. You could get any acting job you wanted. Especially with a movie as highly applauded as _Secret War_ in your arsenal, especially with it being your first big blockbuster. That movie is a masterpiece and anyone who thinks you aren't incredible in it or this show is dead wrong."

She smiles. "Glad to know I've always got you on my side."

"Until the day we die. Just like it's always been."

"Hey, Skye, do you know—oh, sorry, I didn't realize you were on the phone."

She smiles up at her boyfriend. "It's okay. Just give me a second." She pulls the phone away from her ear and hits the speaker button. "Bobbi, you're on speaker, Grant's here."

"Hey, Bobbi," Grant says with a small smile, leaning down and resting his chin on Skye's shoulder. "Did you watch the show last night?"

"Oh, do not get her started on that," Skye warns her boyfriend, reaching up behind her to run her fingers through the back of his hair. "Bobbi, please do not talk his ear off about it."

"Don't worry, I won't. But I did write an extremely detailed analysis of the episode that I posted on my Tumblr. You're more than welcome to read that if you want to know my thoughts about it. I don't hold anything back."

"I believe you. Can you send me your login stuff for it so I can find and read it easier that way? I promise I won't post anything, I just want to read what you wrote."

"I'll text it to you."

"Cool. I'll let you go now, you probably have to get back to work, and I probably will too here pretty soon. But I'll see you when I get home?"

"Unless I have to work late again."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

Ending the call, she sets her phone down in her lap and smiles up at her boyfriend. "Hi."

He smiles back. "Hi. Did you have a good conversation with your friend?"

"I did. She was very heated about the premiere, naturally, so that'll be fun to be assaulted with when I get home if she's there."

He laughs quietly. "Right. Well, you're more than welcome to come and stay at my place tonight if you want to avoid the third degree."

She leans up to give him a quick kiss. "I may just have to take you up on that."

.

.

.

_**@agenthaywood:** _ _Season two premiere of @SecretWarriors...I mean...the hell? Wow. I'm just...I'm so excited for the rest of this season. #SecretWarriors_

_._

_._

**kathrinaelisabeth posted**

_I'm so scared for whatever this means for Quakefire. I can't have my ship sinking before it's even had any time to set sail._

_#Secret Warriors #Daisy Johnson #JT James #Quakefire #otp: you're not in this alone_

**13 notes**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts. 
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! Back again with a new chapter for ya! Apologies for the delay again. I swear I'm not doing it on purpose. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Are you ready for tonight?" Skye asks as she straightens out the front of her designer dress, running her hands across the smooth fabric and tilting her head to admire the design of it. It fits her perfectly, just as it should since it was custom made for her. That is one thing she doesn't think she'll ever be used to; all the custom made clothing she gets for premieres and awards shows, and various other events that she attends.

"Oh, I am so ready," Bobbi responds, smoothing out the fabric of her own dress as she looks at herself in the mirror. It's not custom made, but it's definitely fancier than anything she's worn before. "I've been waiting so long for a day like today. Basically, since you started acting."

Skye smiles over at her best friend. "You really had that much faith that I'd make it to this point one day."

Bobbi scoffs, waving her off. "Of course I did. You're crazy talented, Skye. If I couldn't be here for you for the premiere of your first big blockbuster movie, then I'm happy to be able to be here for you for this one. I know it's probably not going to be as big of a blockbuster as _Secret War_ was, but you're in it, so it'll probably still have a good opening weekend at the box office. Your fans are very excited about it."

"Tumblr?"

Bobbi nods. "Yep. There's a lot of talk about this one from your fans. The trailer made them all go crazy. Not quite as crazy as _Secret War_ , but there was still a lot of talk about it. They can't wait to see the actual movie."

"Well then let's hope it gives them what they want to see and they keep being fans."

"I'm sure everything will be fine. And honestly, I'll be able to tell you after I see it today if it's what the fans want."

Skye's smile widens. "I knew there'd be an upside to you being such a big fan. You've got one foot into the fan world for me."

"Hey, you know I'd do anything for you."

She nods. "That I do know." She takes a deep breath and smoothes out the front of her dress again. "Now, are you ready for the best night of your life?"

"I think so."

She quirks a brow at her friend. "You think so? Come on, Bobbi. I know you've been waiting for this since the day I moved out here."

"Yeah, I have. I just wasn't sure if it would ever actually happen, you know? I mean, I've always known you're an amazing actor, it's just one of those things that you hope for, but don't hold out too much hope for in case it never happens."

Skye nods. "Right. Well, we should probably get going. I think there's a car waiting outside to take us there."

"So fancy."

"It's so we don't get lost, and we arrive on time. And we don't have to stress about driving while stressing about the actual event."

Bobbi nods slowly. "Uh-huh. And how does Grant feel about not being your plus one tonight?"

"He understands. He knows that you being my plus one to a premiere has been in the works for a very long time."

"Glad to hear he's so understanding."

"He really is. I definitely lucked out with him."

"You certainly did."

"Eh, you coulda done better."

Skye turns around to find Kebo leaning against the doorframe with a peeled banana in his hand. She narrows her eyes at him. "What are you doing here? How did you get inside? And why are you eating our food?"

Kebo shrugs. "Got bored at home. Hannah's out of town. Knew Grant would be here alone since you're not taking him with you, figured I'd keep him company."

She raises a brow at him. "And that means you can pillage through our kitchen and eat our food?"

Kebo nods. "Yeah, basically."

Skye lets out a heavy. "Fine, whatever. I'm not going to try and argue with you about this. Not when I have a very important event to finish getting ready for."

"Right. Well, good luck, then." He pushes off the doorframe and makes his way back out into the main area of the apartment, leaving Skye and Bobbi alone again.

Skye turns her attention back to the mirror and smiles at her reflection. "Okay, I think we're ready to go. What do you think?"

Bobbi smiles, pulling out her phone and holding it up. "I think it's time for a picture to commemorate such a wonderful occasion."

"Oh, but of course."

.

.

_Being friends with this girl is finally starting to pay off. Attending my first red carpet event tonight. Wow. What a life I've started living. #myskye #firstredcarpet #firstmoviepremiere_

_**SkyesTheLimit** _ _We look hot. As per usual_

_**KaraLynn** _ _Absolutely stunning. Hope you two have fun tonight. Can't wait to see the movie. :)_

.

.

.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back. We're bringing you live coverage of the red carpet for the premiere of _Near Miss_. And right now we have one of the stars of the film, Skye, joining us. It is so good to see you again."

Skye smiles at the interviewer, a familiar face from various other press events she's been to. "It's nice to see you again too. I think the first time was the premiere for _Secret War_ , right?"

The woman smiles. "It was, Yeah. I'm so glad you remember."

Skye shrugs. "It wasn't that long ago. And it was my first big movie premiere, I don't think I'll ever forget anything about that day."

"Let's hope not. So, obviously this whole red carpet for a movie premiere is nothing new for you, you did it once before for your movie _Secret War: Fire and Earth_ , which was a fantastic film, by the way."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. So how does it feel this time around, already having one red carpet premiere under your belt?"

"Honestly? It still feels a little weird," Skye admits with a small laugh. "I'm just so excited that this movie is finally coming out. I filmed it about two years ago now, and I think there was some kind of hold on why they waited to release it. I'm just glad it's finally here. It was a lot of fun to film, especially being back in my hometown."

"That certainly sounds like it would have been fun. And did you bring anyone with you tonight, or are you flying solo for this premiere?"

"I actually did bring someone. My best friend has been eager to come with me to something like this since I moved out here to pursue acting, and now that she's out here too to further her own career, she finally got the chance to come to a red carpet with me. She's practically my sister and I was really excited to be able to share something like this with her."

"It must be fun having her here."

"It is. We're having a blast. She's my biggest fan."

"That's so great to hear." The woman takes a deep breath. "Is there anything you can tell us about this one? We already spoke to your leading man and he was pretty tight-lipped about it."

Skye gives the woman a small smile. "Unfortunately I can't tell you too much right now. This studio wasn't as crazy as Shield was, but they still don't want us to reveal too much about it. I can tell you that it's a pretty fun feel-good film. And filming with Lance was fun. He really knows what he's doing, and it was great getting to play opposite of that."

"Alright, I guess I'm not getting much out of you guys. I think we have to let you go now, but have a great time inside watching the movie."

"Thank you." She flashes the interviewer a smile again and then steps down off the platform, making her way off to the side where Bobbi is waiting for her.

"Wow."

"What?"

Bobbi shakes her head. "Nothing. You just seemed so in your element up there. Like you really knew what you were doing. It's crazy to see it in person instead of on a really tiny screen, but it was still pretty cool."

"I'm glad to hear it. I'd hate for you to not have any fun while we're here."

Bobbi grins. "Oh, I am definitely having a ton of fun already. There are so many famous people here. It's crazy. I have to keep reigning myself in so I don't make a fool of myself."

Skye smiles. "Believe me, I know. I still don't think I'm fully used to any of this yet. I don't know if I'll ever be fully used to it."

"Maybe you should try getting used to it."

Bobbi nods slowly. "I could. Or I could just continue to live in complete awe of the fact that so many people around the world know who I am and want to see me in movies."

"Yeah, that works too."

.

.

.

**gears-of-ward posted**

_How is it possible for her to look so good in anything she wears, no matter where she is or what she's doing? It's so unnaturally unfair._

_Also, I'm so excited for this movie and I can't wait to see it._

_#skye #near miss_

**7 notes**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! Back again with a new chapter for ya! I know it's been a while. You're probably sick of my excuses by now. I swear I'm trying harder.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Do you see him?” Grant asks Skye as they stand in the middle of the airport, looking through the crowd of people for Skye’s brother. They’re standing side by side, both with sunglasses on their faces to hopefully try and obscure their identities so they can have a little bit of peace on their vacation.

“Not yet,” Skye replies, rising on her toes a little to try and get a better look. “Then again, everyone around us is ridiculously tall and I’m not. So it’s making this whole thing a bit more difficult for me.”

“Want me to put you up on my shoulders?” he jokes. She just gives him a look. “I’m kidding,” he tells her with a smile. “Mostly.”

Skye’s about to respond to him when a familiar voice speaks up from beside her.

“There’s my baby sister.”

Turning her head, Skye beams when she sees her brother standing just a few feet away, a smile on his face. “Lincoln!” she exclaims as she takes off running toward him. She jumps up into his open arms and hugs him tightly around his neck.

Lincoln smiles as he hugs Skye and spins her around. “Oh, I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.”

Lincoln stops spinning her after a moment and sets her feet back on the floor, pulling out of the hug. “Oh hey, I’m all caught up on your show now. And I have to say that I am very impressed with what you’re doing.”

Skye lets out a small laugh. “Thanks, Linc. I’m glad you’re enjoying it.”

Lincoln smiles and nods. “Oh, I am. But I was not happy with that cliffhanger at the end of the mid-season finale. Why would Daisy think that was even remotely okay to do?”

Skye just stares wide-eyed at her brother. “Lincoln. You know it’s all just fictional, right? None of it is  _ actually  _ happening.”

He nods his head and waves her off. “Yeah, I know that. But it doesn’t mean I can’t get somewhat passionate about your show. And no offense, sis, but Daisy is being kind of a jerk this season to JT.”

“That’s what I keep telling her,” Grant jumps into the conversation as he steps forward.

Skye rolls her eyes at Grant. “Oh, shut up.”

“Whoa,” Lincoln says. “You’re Grant Ward.”

Grant smiles at the other man. “Yes, I am. And I guess these sunglasses didn’t do much to help if you recognized me.”

“That’s because you’re standing right in front of him, babe,” Skye tells him.

Lincoln looks at Skye. “When you told mom and dad you were bringing someone home with you for Christmas, none of us thought you’d be bringing home a mega movie star. A mega movie star who also happens to be your co-star on  _ Secret Warriors _ .”

Skye nods her head. “Yeah, I know. I told mom I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Well, it most certainly is. I can’t believe a movie star is going to be staying with us for Christmas.”

“Well, you better believe it. Oh, and Linc? He’s not just a movie star and my co-star. He’s also my boyfriend.” She snakes her arm around Grant’s waist, hugging him tightly.

Lincoln raises his eyebrows. “Wait, seriously?”

Skye nods her head. “Yeah. Why else would I be bringing him home for Christmas to meet mom and dad? Mom didn’t tell you that I started dating someone?”

He shakes his head. “No, she didn’t. When exactly did you two start dating?”

“Well, we’ve liked each other for a while, and definitely flirted when we met, but we officially started dating mid-April, the day after we finished filming the first season.”

“And here I was thinking you told me everything.” Lincoln gives her a look of mock disgust.

Skye rolls her eyes at her brother’s antics. “You can’t honestly believe that. Because we both know I do not tell you everything. Like I’ve never told you about the first time I had sex.” She smirks at him.

Lincoln slaps his hands over his ears and closes his eyes, shaking his head. “No, stop. You’ve never done that, you’re still my baby sister.”

Skye sighs. “Stop being an idiot.”

Lincoln removes his hands and opens his eyes. “Fine.” He looks at Grant. “It’s nice to meet you, by the way, Grant.”

Grant smiles at him. “You as well, Lincoln.”

Lincoln tightens his grip on Grant’s hand and hardens his face. “If you hurt my baby sister in any way, her fans won’t be the only ones that you have to worry about.”

Grant nods his head once at the other man’s threat. “Understandable. But I don’t ever plan on hurting Skye, so you don’t need to worry.”

Skye rolls her eyes again. “Lincoln, lay off, okay? You’re all bark and no bite.”

Lincoln frowns and drops Grant’s hand. “Why do you have to say that? I had him intimidated.”

Grant gives him an apologetic smile. “Sorry, but you uh, you actually didn’t.”

Lincoln sighs. “Fine, whatever. Let’s just get your things and head to the car.”

Skye smiles. “Yes, let’s go and do that. We also have to go and pick up Grant’s dog from the pet cargo hold.” She grabs Grant’s hand and interlaces their fingers. “I can’t wait to show you my old stomping grounds.”

“I’m looking forward to seeing it.” He smiles, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips. She smiles into the kiss, rising on her toes just enough to deepen the kiss.

Lincoln grimaces. “Gross. Is it going to be like this throughout the entire holiday?”

“Oh stop. It’s not that bad.”

“Says the one who didn’t just see their baby sister kiss somebody.”

“Quit whining and let’s go.”

“Alright, alright. Let’s go get your bags.”

“Thank you.” Skye smiles and the three of them make their way to baggage claim for their bags and then to another area of the airport to get Max. It’s still fairly early, so thankfully there aren’t too many people out and nobody recognizes them. They’re able to get what they need and get out to the car in a decent amount of time, and then they’re off.

.

.

.

“So this is where you grew up,” Grant states as Lincoln pulls his car up to the front of a modest-looking two-story home. It’s well taken care of and he can definitely imagine Skye growing up in it.

Skye nods, leaning against him. “Mm-hmm. This is home.”

“It’s nice,” he says. “Way more homey than where I grew up.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. But that’s a story for another time.”

“Well I can’t wait to hear it,” she tells him, leaning up for a quick kiss.

“Gross, can you guys please not do that?” Lincoln pipes up, shifting the car into park and shutting off the engine. “I don’t need my breakfast coming back up, thank you.”

“Stop being so overdramatic, Lincoln.”

“I’m not being overdramatic.”

“Yeah, you are.”

She pushes on her door after unlocking it and climbs out, grinning when she sees her parents standing out on the front lawn waiting for her.

“Hi mom, hi dad!”

“Oh, sweetheart.” Skye’s mom smiles at her as she pulls her into a tight hug. “It’s so good to see you again.” She pulls back from the hug and looks at her daughter. “That career of yours has you so busy, it’s like we never get to see you anymore.”

“Relax, mom,” Lincoln says as he approaches the house. “You see her every Tuesday on your TV.”

“I know. But it’s not the same as seeing her in person.”

“She was just here for Thanksgiving,” Lincoln reminds her.

“Hush, Lincoln.”

Skye laughs quietly at her brother. “I missed you too, mom,” Skye says with a smile to the older woman. “And there’s someone I want you and dad to meet. Grant?” She turns to look over her shoulder, holding her hand out to Grant.

He steps forward, instinctively wrapping his arm around Skye’s waist as he keeps his other hand wrapped around Max’s collar to keep him from lunging excitedly at Skye’s parents. Skye wraps her arm around him as well, sticking one hand in the back pocket of his jeans and the other flat on his chest.

“Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend Grant and his dog Max. Grant, these are my parents, Joseph, and Megan Campbell.”

He smiles at the pair in front of him. “It’s very nice to meet both of you. Skye has told me a lot of great things.”

“It’s very nice to meet you as well, Grant.” Megan smiles kindly at him. “When Skye told me that she was dating a fellow actor, I had no idea that you are who she was talking about.”

Grant nods his head. “We wanted to keep things pretty low key for now.”

“And before you say anything,” Skye speaks up, “there is nothing in our contracts that says we can’t date anyone in the cast. At least, I don’t think there is.” She looks up at Grant with furrowed brows.

He shakes his head. “There’s nothing like that. They can’t force us not to date who we want to. They don’t typically like cast members dating because if something happens then it can cause all sorts of problems within the show.”

“Ah,” Skye says, nodding her head in understanding. “But nothing like that is going to happen here.”

“Not a chance,” Grant agrees.

“We’re just too awesome to let something like us dating interfere with our work. We’re professionals.”

“Well, at least I am,” Grant teases.

Skye scoffs and hits him gently on the chest. “You are such a loser.”

“But I’m your loser.” He smiles, leaning down to capture her lips in his. 

Skye happily kisses him back, despite her brother pretending to gag and her father sending glares in Grant’s direction.

“Oh, you two are just so cute together.” Megan smiles wide at the two of them.

Skye and Grant pull apart, blushing slightly. “Thanks, mom,” she says somewhat awkwardly, shifting on her feet.

“Why don’t we all go inside?” Megan suggests. “Lincoln, grab their bags, please.”

“But mom—”

She cuts him off with a stern look as she turns and follows her husband up into the house.

“Yeah, Lincoln,” Skye teases her brother as he goes back toward the car, “get our bags, please.”

He sticks his tongue out at her as he opens the trunk. She sticks her tongue back out in response.

When she turns back toward Grant, she finds him smiling and laughing quietly. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. I just love getting to see new sides to you, that’s all.”

“Mm-hmm.” She nods her head with a smile. “Come on, let’s go inside.” She grabs his hand and pulls him along behind her as she makes her way inside her childhood home.

“Wow. This is a nice place,” Grant comments as soon as they step inside the modest two-story home. 

Skye shrugs. “It’s nothing too special. But it’s home,” she says with a hint of a smile. “Let’s go upstairs and unpack.”

He smiles. “Ooh, do I finally get to see where a teenaged Skye lived?”

She pokes him in the side and narrows her eyes playfully. “Don’t make me regret showing you my childhood bedroom.”

“Oh, you’ll definitely regret it.”

“Well, then I better be seeing yours eventually.”

“You won’t ever get to. Pretty sure my parents turned it into something else after I left home.”

Her smile falls. “Oh. Wow.”

“Yeah.” He takes a deep breath, plastering a smile on his face. “But enough of that, time to dive deep into your childhood. I am honestly very excited about this.”

.

.

.

“You’re here!”

Skye grins when she sees Bobbi approaching her across the front yard. Both women’s arms are already outstretched and they’re moving quickly toward each other. If there was anything or anyone in their way, then that thing or person would quickly and violently be mowed down.

“I am!”

“Don’t you two live in the same state now and see each other all the time?” Lincoln pipes up from his place just inside the front door.

“And your point is?” Skye retorts.

Lincoln sighs, shaking his head. “Nevermind.”

“Thought so.” She turns back to her friend. “I still hate that you were able to come home before I could.”

“That, my friend, is because I am not a super famous actress starring in a hit TV show.”

Skye rolls her eyes. “I’m not that famous, Bobbi.”

“Mmm...agree to disagree. But you’re definitely super famous.”

Skye laughs. “Alright. Whatever you say. So what should we do first? Revisit some of our old stomping grounds?”

“Oh, definitely. Is Grant coming with us?”

“No. He said he’s going to stay back, let you and me have some quality time together.”

Bobbi smiles, draping her arm across Skye’s shoulder to pull her into a side hug. “He truly is a remarkable man.”

“Don’t I know it.”

.

.

_ Nothing better than spending Christmastime with your favorite pretty lady. Love you so much, @CallMeBobbi. I know we see each other all the time in LA now, but I still love hanging out with you on our home turf. You’re the best ever! :* #mybobbi  _

**_CallMeBobbi_ ** _ I love you too. :) _

_. _

_. _

_. _

**_@AnnikaDavila:_ ** _ Honestly, I wish I could be a fly on the wall at Skye’s house for the holidays. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! Back again with a new chapter for ya!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Merry Christmas, Robot.”

Opening his eyes, Grant finds Skye leaning over him, her hair hanging down one side of her face. There’s a playful glint in her eyes that he probably should have paid more attention to upon first noticing it.

He smiles lazily up at her. “Merry Christmas, Rookie.”

She leans down and presses her lips to his, moving one of her hands into his hair.

He moans at the touch, reaching one of his hands up to grab the back of her head to pull her closer against him.

Swinging one leg over, Skye straddles Grant’s lap, leaning down further to deepen their kiss. She pulls her lips from his, trailing a line of hot kisses across his jaw and then down his neck.

Closing his eyes at the feeling of Skye’s lips against his skin, he slides his hands down her back, resting them comfortably on her hips.

Kissing back up his neck and across his jaw, Skye presses one final kiss to his lips before pulling away. She smiles down at the dazed look he has in his eyes.

“We should probably get downstairs,” she tells him.

He groans loudly. “You are such a tease.”

“Don’t I know it.” She gives him a quick peck on the lips before climbing out of the bed. “Hi Max,” she greets the dog still lying in his bed in the corner of the room. She kneels down in front of him and grabs his face in her hands, pressing a kiss right between his eyes. “Thank you for not jumping on the bed with us this morning,” she says. “It was very much appreciated.” She lets go of his head. “Want to go downstairs and see what’s under the tree? I’m sure there are a few things under there for you.” Max sits up straighter and Skye smiles. “That’s a good boy. Come on.” She stands up straight and moves toward the door, waiting for Grant in the open doorway. “You gonna join us?” she asks him, glancing over her shoulder.

He nods. “Yeah. You go on ahead, I’m right behind you.”

“Okay. Don’t take too long.” She smiles softly at him before stepping out into the hallway and making her way down toward the living room.

“Merry Christmas, mom. Merry Christmas, dad,” Skye greets both of her parents with a kiss on the cheek as she enters the living room, Max trailing dutifully behind her.

Megan smiles at her daughter. “Merry Christmas, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?”

“Very.” Skye smiles back as she moves over to the couch and sits down on it, pulling her legs up underneath of her. Max perches himself right in front of her on the floor, leaning his head against her. Skye smiles down at the dog and rubs his head affectionately.

“Where’s Grant?” Megan asks.

“I’m right here,” Grant makes his presence in the living room known. “Merry Christmas, Mr. and Mrs. Campbell.” He smiles at both of them as he takes the spot next to Skye. She immediately curls into his side and he wraps his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in close.

Megan waves off the formal greeting. “Oh, sweetie, I’ve told you before, call me Megan, please. Mrs. Campbell is so formal.”

He smiles a bit wider and nods slightly. “You’re right, I’m sorry. I’ll try to remember that, Megan.”

“You can stick to calling me Mr. Campbell. Or Sir.” Joseph continues to glare at Grant.

Grant swallows thickly. “Yes, Sir.”

Skye rolls her eyes but doesn’t respond to her dad’s overprotectiveness. “Where’s Lincoln?” she asks instead, looking around the room for her brother.

“Probably still sleeping,” her dad replies. “Why don’t you go wake him up? Lord knows the boy will sleep all day if we don’t wake him up.”

“Can I use the hose?” Skye asks, sitting up eagerly in her seat.

Megan shakes her head. “No, you may not. We don’t need him more grumpy than normal on Christmas.”

Skye sighs. “Fine. I’ll wake him up the boring way.” She stands from the couch and goes to walk out of the room when she feels a hand around her wrist. She looks down to see Grant holding gently to her wrist, a pleading look in his eyes. She sighs and gives him a small smile. Leaning down, she whispers to him, “Don’t worry. I’ll only be a couple of minutes.” She gives him a quick kiss before leaving to go wake up her brother.

When she leaves the room, he turns back to see her parents sitting quietly on the other couch. Joseph is still glaring at him, but Megan is smiling kindly and warmly. Just like his Gramsy. 

“You have a lovely home,” he finally speaks up.

“Thank you, Grant.” Megan smiles at him. “We actually moved here about twenty or so years ago.”

“Is that before you adopted Skye?” he asks.

Megan nods her head. “Yes. I’m surprised she told you that. She’s not ashamed of the fact that she’s adopted, but she doesn’t usually tell people because she doesn’t want them to act differently around her, says that it doesn’t need to be the first thing people know about her.”

“She told me the day we got together, actually. We were both telling each other how we got into the acting business and she told me about how you guys adopted her when she was younger.”

“Oh, well that’s nice.”

Grant smiles at the memory. “Best hike I've ever done.”

“A hike?” Megan questions with a raised brow.

Grant nods his head. “Yeah. We were in Utah filming the finale of season one—”

“Oh that was such a good episode,” Megan interjects.

Grant chuckles quietly. “Thanks. I convinced Skye to go hiking with me the day after we finished shooting since we had some downtime before we had to be back in LA. So we hiked up Y Mountain in Provo and when we got to the top we talked and ate lunch and then—”

“And then we confessed our true feelings for one another.”

Grant turns to see Skye entering the room once again, a smile on her face. He smiles back at her. “Hey.”

“Hey.” She takes her spot next to him once more. “Were you recounting to my parents how we finally got together?”

He nods. “In a manner of speaking.”

“You do love telling that story.”

“Because it has the best ending ever. We became a couple.”

“Please don’t start making out,” Lincoln grumbles as he enters the living room, moving to sit on the floor between the two couches.

“We won’t,” Skye says to him. “But we will later,” she says a bit quieter so only Grant can hear her.

Grant just chuckles quietly, wrapping his arm around her again and pulling her close, pressing a kiss to her temple.

.

.

.

“Wow. Thank you, Megan.” Grant smiles up at the older woman sitting across the room. “I love it.” He looks down at the present in his hands. 

Megan smiles back at him. “I’m glad you like it, dear. Skye didn’t tell us much about you when she said she was bringing someone home for Christmas. So we all had to make our best guess about what you might like.”

“I already apologized for that,” Skye points out. “And I didn’t tell you guys because I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Well we were all definitely surprised,” Lincoln speaks up. “Last I remember you were dating that Miles guy. And if I’m honest, I’m glad you two aren’t together anymore. I never liked him.”

Skye rolls her eyes at her brother. “Yes, Lincoln, I know. You’ve told me that on more than one occasion. But it doesn’t matter, because I am with Grant and I have never been happier.” She turns and smiles lovingly at Grant, reaching out to cup his cheek in her hand.

Grant smiles back at her. “And I feel the exact same way.”

“Mooom,” Lincoln whines, “can you please make them stop? They’re going to make me sick.”

“Oh, hush up, Lincoln. You’re a grown man.”

Lincoln shrinks down, folding his arms over his chest. “Still, it’s gross.”

“You are such a child,” Skye says to her brother.

“Takes one to know one.”

“Both of you quit it right now or we’ll stop opening presents,” Megan speaks up to both her children.

“Sorry, mom,” Lincoln and Skye reply in unison.

Grant chuckles quietly at the exchange, earning a soft backhand to the chest from Skye.

“Okay,” Megan speaks in a lighter tone, “who’s next?”

“Me!” Skye exclaims excitedly.

Lincoln reaches behind him underneath the tree and pulls out a wrapped gift box, looking at the tag. “Skye, this one is from Grant.” He hands the gift up to his sister.

Skye happily accepts the gift and holds it in her lap. She shoots her boyfriend a smile before tearing into the paper, tossing the garbage to the floor. She lets out a loud laugh when she reads the label on the box of her gift.

“What is it?” Lincoln asks.

Skye smiles and turns the gift around for her family to see.

“A thermos?” Lincoln raises an eyebrow. “What the hell is so funny about a thermos?”

“It has a lid that’s built into it so it’s harder to fall off when it gets knocked around or something,” Skye tries to explain.

“I still don’t get it,” Lincoln says.

“When Skye and I first met,” Grant interjects, “we were there for the chemistry reading of  _ Secret War _ . I was in a bit of a hurry because I was running late and I didn’t see her standing where she was when I showed up and I accidentally bumped into her from behind.”

“And I was holding a coffee that, when he bumped into me, got knocked into my chest,” Skye continues. “The lid got knocked off and coffee spilled all down the front of my shirt.”

“So I gave her my flannel to wear into the reading so she didn’t have a giant coffee stain down the front of her shirt as a first impression.”

Megan smiles. “Well that was very nice of you.”

“You know, I don’t think I ever got that shirt back,” he says, looking over at his girlfriend. 

She just smiles at him, leaning forward to kiss him quickly. “And you never will.”

.

.

.

“I love Christmas.” Lincoln smiles to himself as he sits on the couch in the living room, taking slow sips from the mug of hot chocolate cradled in his hands.

Skye smiles, cradling her own cup of cocoa. “Me too.” She looks up at Grant. “Especially this year.”

Grant smiles down at her. “Same here. I’ve never been the biggest fan of Christmas, but I think this year is definitely changing that.”

“How can you not have liked Christmas growing up?” Lincoln exclaims.

Grant takes a deep breath. “Let’s just say that my family didn’t make it easy to have pleasant memories as a kid. Especially for Christmas.”

Megan smiles softly at him. “Well, we hope you’re replacing those unpleasant memories with some pleasant ones now.”

“I most definitely am,” he replies, smiling down at Skye.

She smiles back at him before turning to her family. “You know what we need right now?”

“A picture?” Megan asks with a smile.

Skye nods her head. “Yep.”

“Well, now I see where she gets it from,” Grant comments with a quiet laugh as Skye moves off of the couch to grab her phone.

“Oh hush up,” Skye says to him. “You know you love it when I take pictures.”

He shrugs. “Some of the time.” He reaches out for Skye’s phone. “Let me take the picture for you.”

“What? No, you’re gonna be in it too.”

He shakes his head. “Nope. This one’s gonna be just you and your family. You haven't seen them in a while, so it’s going to be a family photo.”

“You’re my family too,” she says to him in a low voice, one hand resting on his arm.

He smiles. “And you’re mine. Now get over there.” He grabs her phone out of her hands and slides the camera icon up.

Skye smiles at him and then walks over to her parents, sitting down in between them. Lincoln moves so he’s standing behind the couch, right behind Skye.

“Alright, smile everyone,” Grant says, holding the phone up in front of him. As he snaps the photo, Lincoln holds up bunny ears behind Skye’s head, a laughing smile on his face.

Grant pulls the camera down and hands it to Skye as she walks over to him. Skye takes a quick minute to look at the photo and then she sighs, looking up at Lincoln. “Bunny ears? What are you, five?”

He just grins at her.

She shakes her head with a smile and then looks down at her phone, leaning against Grant as she unlocks her phone and goes to Instagram. She hits the new photo icon and then the camera roll button.

She selects the most recent photo and then hits the next button, forgoing a filter and posting it.

_ My favorite people in the world. I love coming home. :) [Christmas tree emoji] #family #Christmas #lovetheseguys #mybrotherissuchadork _

**_CallMeBobbi_ ** _ I love you all so much. Merry Christmas! I’m coming over in a few hours.  _

**_KaraLynn_ ** _ Merry Christmas!  _

_. _

_. _

_. _

**nikka001 posted  
**

_ I’m just gonna say what we’re all thinking here, you guys: Skye’s brother is hot. Ridiculously hot. _

_ #Skye #i need me a friend that looks that good  _

**10 notes**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! Back again with a new chapter for ya! This is a pretty sweet one, I think. And I got it up a week after the previous chapter. I'd say that's progress. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Is it really New Year's Eve already?" Grant asks as he wraps an arm around Skye to pull her in a little closer to his side and drop a kiss to her head.

Skye snuggles closer into Grant's side, letting out a content sigh at the warmth that envelopes her. "Mmm...I guess so. I just wanna stay like this," she mumbles, her face turning into his chest as her eyes flutter closed, completely comfortable and at ease in his arms.

"Me too. But we will eventually have to get up."

"No."

He laughs quietly. "You know we can't stay here forever, Skye. We have to go back to LA in a few days to keep on making that show that everyone seems to love so much."

She lets out a heavy sigh. "Fine. I guess we'll get up at some point. Just not right now."

"Not a problem." He dips his head to kiss the top of hers. "I'm pretty comfortable right here."

She tilts her head back to look up at him with a smile. "Me too."

"Do you two really have to do that?" Bobbi asks, drawing their attention away from each other.

"Do what?" Skye responds, shifting in Grant's arms to get a better look at her best friend sitting near them.

"Be all...cute and nauseating," Bobbi says with a vague waving gesturing in their direction.

Skye laughs quietly. "You know you love seeing me happy."

Bobbi nods. "I won't deny that it is nice to see you like this. But not if it's gonna cost me my dinner."

Skye rolls her eyes. "We're really not that bad, Bobbi."

"I think everyone around you would beg to differ."

"Then I guess it's a good thing that not too many people know about us."

Bobbi snorts. "Yeah, only the entire cast and crew of your show. Plus me and your family."

"I'm honestly surprised that more people haven't figured it out yet," Grant remarks.

"Well, your fans online definitely have their suspicions," Bobbi informs him, taking a sip from her champagne. "They do not mess around when it comes to you two. They will literally take anything you guys post and try to find the proof that you're together. But of course, the haters will immediately jump on them and tell them that actors always post pictures of their costars if they're friends, so it's nothing special."

"I mean...the fans aren't wrong," Skye pipes in. "I love how much effort they put in trying to find proof, though. It's a little scary, to be honest, but I'm also very impressed by what I've seen that Bobbi sends me."

"I'd have to agree with you there," Grant says. "I remember some of those posts we saw on Bobbi's Tumblr. I mean...I always knew fans could be intense, but I didn't realize they could be _that_ intense."

Bobbi laughs quietly. "Oh, Grant, trust me when I say that you haven't even seen the worst of it. It's worse the later in the night it gets. I have put out many proverbial fires before they could start. So you're welcome there."

"We do owe you a lot," Skye tells her best friend. "Bobbi Morse, you truly are the greatest friend on the planet and I don't deserve you."

Bobbi smiles. "Tell me something I don't already know."

.

.

.

Watching the clock slowly tick down to midnight, Bobbi casts a quick glance to the other side of the room where Grant and Skye are standing, wrapped comfortably in each other's arms. Grant has a gold tinsel necklace on while Skye has a matching silver one and a paper 'Happy New Year' crown sitting on her head. She's not sure exactly when they moved from sitting on the couch to standing up near the wall, but they're still completely wrapped around one another.

She's truly is happy for her best friend, glad that she's with someone she seems to really care about and that cares about her. Not that Skye didn't care about Miles, but there's just something different about her now. Now that she's with Grant, it's almost like she's happier, more content with how things are in her life. And actually imagining a future with him. That's something she knows Skye never thought about with Miles, even though they were together for quite a while.

Hearing a soft ping from her cell phone, she looks down to see a new text message coming in. A smile creeps onto her face.

**Happy almost New Year where you're at, love. Wish I could be there with you.**

_I wish you were here too. If only to save me from Grant and Skye being so nauseatingly sweet on each other._

**Sorry to hear that.**

**I've got to go, my cousins are being idiots. See you soon.**

Locking her phone, Bobbi focuses her attention back on the screen, listening to the people counting down to the New Year. There are plenty of parties that they could have gone to since they're still in Chicago. She and Skye went to their fair share while growing up. But of course, Skye and Grant don't want anyone else to know about their relationship just yet, which is perfectly fine by her, it just puts a limit on what they can actually go out and do.

"It's almost the New Year!" Skye shouts from the side of the room, a wide grin on her face.

Bobbi smiles to herself as she captures a photo of Grant and Skye locking lips right as the clock strikes midnight. Pulling the phone down, she frowns at the one detail she didn't notice: Grant's hand is held up toward the camera, blocking his and Skye's faces completely from view.

"Are you serious, Grant?" Bobbi asks incredulously, looking directly at the man.

Grant laughs quietly and wraps his arms tighter around Skye to pull her a little closer. "I'm sorry, Bobbi. We can take another one if you want."

Bobbi purses her lips before huffing out a sigh. "No, it's fine. I'm going to post this because it's actually kind of cute." She focuses her attention back on her phone, typing out a caption for the photo.

_I love love._

_Happy New Year. :)_

_#goodbye2018 #hello2019_

She doesn't tag either of them in the photo, as she knows they both want to keep their relationship on the more private side for now.

But of course, that doesn't stop the flood of comments coming in from the people who actually know that Grant and Skye are a thing. Of course, none of them actually comment on who it is, as per Grant and Skye's request from early on in their relationship. One benefit to her best friend being a famous actress now is that she has a ton more followers than she originally had, due to the fellow actors that have started following her, as well as some of Skye's fans. Before she thought to switch it to private, at least.

.

.

.

**kathrinaelisabeth posted**

_Please, somebody tell me that Grant and Skye kissed tonight. I know we don't know if they're actually dating or not, but I need them to be dating._

_#grant ward #skye #skyeward #happynewyear_

**8 notes**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Also, if you guys could, I'd love for you to check out this music video for a new song called "Blueberry Eyes" by MAX. It's a beautiful song featuring his wife in the video and it just came out today so I'd love for you guys to check it out.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! Back again with a new chapter for you! This is a pretty fun one, you'll see why in just a moment.
> 
> Enjoy!

Skye lets out a sigh as she stares down her reflection in the mirror, admiring the handiwork from her team. They really did a bang-up job on this one, just as they always do. Her hair and makeup are impeccable and the gown she’s wearing is unbelievably gorgeous. This is one part of her life now that she is loving. Not that she isn’t fully capable of picking out her own clothes and doing her own makeup, but these are professionals, they do it for a living. And it’s always clear as to why. Because they really know what they’re doing.

Warm familiar hands fall on her bare shoulders, pulling her attention back to the present. She finds her boyfriend standing right behind her, a small, slightly concerned smile on his face as he watches her in the mirror.

“Hey, you okay?”

She gives him a tiny smile. “I’m fine, babe.”

He raises a brow in question. “You sure? I know this is a big night for you.”

“It’s not like I haven’t done this before,” she reminds him. “Or are you forgetting?”

He shakes his head, his hands sliding down off her shoulders to rest comfortably on her hips. “No, I haven’t forgotten. But I know you were a little disappointed last time when you didn’t win. I just want to make sure that you’re good this time around.”

“I’ll be fine, even if I don’t win.”

“Yeah?”

She nods. “Mm-hmm.” She slowly turns in his arms, snaking her own around his waist and tilting her head back to smile up at him. “Because I’ll have my favorite guy by my side and I know you’ll do anything to cheer me up if I don’t win.”

“You’re absolutely right. Because I love you and only want what’s best for you.”

It’s not their first time saying ‘I love you’, but it still makes her heart flutter each and every time as if it were the first time.

“I love you too.” She breathes deeply, taking in the very pleasant aroma of the cologne he’s wearing. He’s literally the only man she can enjoy cologne on. “We should probably get going,” she tells him, even though her nerves about going to the event are starting to get the better of her. But she pushes through it.

“Yeah, you’re probably right. The car’s out front.” He links their hands together, making sure to grab her phone and slide it into his pants pocket, and gently tugs her out to where the car that’s taking them to Oscars is waiting.

They spend the majority of the ride in silence, not needing any noise to fill the space around them. They’re beyond comfortable with each other; they don’t need small talk to keep things interesting. They just need to be in each other’s presence.

Skye rests her head on Grant’s shoulder the whole ride to the venue, keeping one arm looped through his as she scrolls through her social media to pass the time. She takes a quick selfie to post to her Instagram, as a way to appease the fans for the time being. She’s careful not to get Grant in the photo in any way, purposefully shifting so she gets the corner of the car behind her in the shot. She does not need that chaos tonight.

_ En route to the Oscars tonight. Keep your fingers crossed for me. :) _

_ #oscars2019 #roundtwo  _

**_DrLincoln_ ** _ Good luck! Mom’s watching it, of course. I’ll make sure to video her reaction for you.  _

**_SkyesTheLimit_ ** _ @DrLincoln Thank you. I appreciate that very much. _

**_CallMeBobbi_ ** _ Hot hot hot. <3 _

**_SkyesTheLimit_ ** _ @CallMeBobbi :* _

.

.

.

Once they reach the event center, Skye hands her phone over to Grant so he can continue to hold it in his pocket for her. The only downside to her dress tonight is that it doesn’t have any pockets and she didn’t really see the need in bringing a purse. But luckily she has an amazing boyfriend who just so happens to have pockets in his pants and jacket and is more than willing to carry her phone, ID, and lipstick. A true gentleman. A rare breed.

The screaming from the fans is massive as soon as they step out of their car and onto the first convergence point of the carpet. She recognizes a few celebrities there immediately, like Pepper and Wanda, quickly greeting them before they get pulled away to walk the carpet.

She and Grant spend a few minutes under the tent before they’re called on to start the slow walk down the carpet. She breathes slowly and deeply to steady her nerves.

Posing for the many cameras along the length of the carpet, she’s grateful to have Grant not too far behind her. This is one of the few moments when she wishes they’d already announced to the world that they’re together, so they can walk the carpet together. So that he can be an even better support system for her and she can wrap her arms around him and show off how amazing he looks. She knows he would love to show her off as well.

But she also enjoys having their relationship just kept to themselves for the time being. It’s fun and a bit less stressful.

Pretty soon, she’s on her way up to the platform where the main Oscar interviewer is waiting for her, microphone in hand and a wide smile on her face.

“Joining me now is one of the nominees tonight for Actress in a Leading Role, the ever so lovely, Skye. And she is looking absolutely stunning tonight.”

Skye smiles at the compliment as she steps up onto the platform, taking the mic being held out to her. “Thank you. But really, I have to thank my team for getting me ready for this tonight. I definitely would have been a mess without them.”

“Understandable, it’s a pretty big night for you. This is your second time being nominated, how does it feel?”

“Surreal,” she answers instantly. “I’m pretty sure I said that the last time, but it’s still very true. Sometimes I worry that when I wake up it’s all going to have been just a dream.”

The woman smiles. “Well, I’m sure it’s been an amazing dream so far.”

“It definitely has.”

The woman shifts on her feet, easily switching topics. “Now, you mentioned your glam team for the night, and I’ve gotta say, they did an amazing job picking out that dress for you.”

Skye glances down at her dress, smoothing one hand down over the fabric. “Thank you. I’m very much in love with it.”

“No surprise there, it looks incredible on you. Unfortunately, I have to let you go now, but it was so great to see you and good luck inside.”

“Thank you.” She shares a quick smile with the interviewer before making her way off the platform. A quick sigh of relief escapes past her lips when she sees Grant waiting for her.

“Feeling better?” he asks.

“I think so.”

“Good. Because I think it’s just about time for us to head inside. Are you ready to do this?”

She takes a deep breath and nods, holding onto his arm. “Yeah, I think so. Totally.”

He smiles and she can see him resisting the urge to lean down and kiss her. She understands his struggle all too well, constantly wanting to kiss him while they’re in public too. But they both agreed to reveal their relationship together when they feel like it’s right for them. And on the red carpet at the Oscars is not the right time.

.

.

.

Clutching tightly to Grant’s hand, her leg bouncing up and down, Skye waits with bated breath for the announcement to come. She puts on an excited yet nervous smile when the camera turns on her as they announce her as one of the nominees for her category. It’s almost time. They’re just about to announce the winner and she doesn’t know if she’s exactly ready for it to happen. She doesn’t know if she can handle another loss. Of course, she’ll be happy for the winner and she’ll put on a brave face, but inside, she’ll be devastated. She really wants this. She’s wanted this for so long, and for the second time in her life it is so close to happening.

“And the Oscar for Actress in a Leading Role goes to...Skye!”

The roar from the crowd is deafening in her ears, her heart jumping at the announcement of her name from the presenters on stage.

Grant has to help her stand from her seat, her legs a bit shaky from excitement, and gives her a quick hug in congratulations. He nudges her a little after the hug and then she’s making her way up to the stage, carefully gathering the bottom of her gown so she doesn’t trip and fall on her way up the stairs.

_ “This is the first Oscar win and second nomination for Skye,” _ the voice-over announces as she walks up the stage steps, taking slow, deep breaths as she goes.

She accepts the award with shaky hands when she gets there, holding onto it tightly as she steps up to the mic. She takes a quick second to look at the award and then looks out at the crowd.

“Wow,” she says when the cheering has died down. “Um, this is amazing. I want to thank the Academy for giving me this incredible award and doing all the voting that my mom desperately wanted to do. Again.” She lets out a breathy laugh, relieved when the crowd laughs with her. “Thank you to the studio that made the film for giving me such an amazing opportunity with this role. Thank you to everyone who was a part of this film, our amazing director, writers, producers, every single actor, including all of the extras. You guys are amazing. A special thank you to my leading man, Lance; you’re okay to work with, I guess.” She laughs with the crowd.

“And a big, massively huge thank you to my amazing Grant, for being such an incredible person and for helping to keep me sane throughout all of this, even though you weren’t on the film with me. You’ve become one of my best friends in the world, and I honestly can’t imagine navigating this crazy world without you there to help me every step of the way. I’m so beyond grateful to you.

“This is truly an amazing thing for my life and my career and I still can’t believe that it’s really happening. Thank you so much.”

The music swells as she’s led backstage, posing for a few photos while she waits for the commercial break so she can go back to her seat in the audience. 

When she’s finally able to get there, she’s immediately engulfed in another hug by Grant, his mouth right by her ear.

“I’m so proud of you, babe. You deserve this so much.”

She smiles against his shoulder. “Thank you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

.

.

_ So beyond proud of this amazingly talented woman right here on her FIRST Oscar win. She was nominated a few years ago but lost to an equally as talented actress. She came back better and stronger this time around, though. I’m so happy to have been able to witness everything you’ve accomplished so far. This is just the beginning for you, weirdo. There’s so much more ahead for you, I know it. _

**_SkyesTheLimit_ ** _ I hate you, Grant. You made me cry. _

**_CallMeBobbi_ ** _ I love this picture so much.  _

.

.

**_@IMGrantWard:_ ** _ So beyond proud of @Skye on winning her first Oscar tonight. This is just the beginning for you. Can’t wait to see what you do next. _

**_@Skye:_ ** _ @IMGrantWard Thank you!  _

_. _

_. _

_ Honestly so hard to believe that this crazy ten-year-old is now an Oscar-winning actress. I can actually say that now about my best friend. I love you to the moon and back, Skye. You deserve this and so much more and I’m so damn proud of you. I’m not shutting up about this for a very long time. #myskye #oscars2019 #shesanoscarwinner #thisisthebestnightever _

**_SkyesTheLimit_ ** _ This picture! Oh my goodness. I can’t believe you dug this up. Haha! I love you too, pretty lady. :* _

_. _

_. _

**_@CallMeBobbi:_ ** _ MY BEST FRIEND IS AN OSCAR WINNING ACTRESS! Oh, this is such a glorious night. _

**_@Skye:_ ** _ @CallMeBobbi I’m still trying to wrap my head around it.  _

_. _

_. _

**_@DrLincoln:_ ** _ Congrats to my baby sister on her Oscar win tonight. Dad was grinning, mom was crying, and I was having a beer for you.  _

**_@Skye:_ ** _ @DrLincoln You better send me that video of mom. And she better be crying in it. :) _

_. _

_. _

**_@Skye:_ ** _ Thank you to everyone for all the sweet messages. I’m beyond thrilled that I’m now among the ranks of other incredible actors who have had this honor bestowed upon them. _

_ An absolutely incredible night that a part of me still can’t believe actually happened. I’ve dreamt about a moment like this for a very long time and now it’s finally happened. The little kid in me is screaming with excitement. Thank you to everyone who’s been supporting and helping me along the way through my career. This is for you guys too. I don’t know if I’m gonna be able to sleep tonight I’m still reeling. #oscars2019 _

**_CallMeBobbi_ ** _ I’m still reeling too and I’m not even the one who won. I’m so happy for you, pretty lady. :) _

**_DrLincoln_ ** _ So proud of you, Skye. Congratulations. _

**_IMGrantWard_ ** _ I’m so unbelievably proud of you. I knew this was your year. :) _

.

.

.

**_@AnnikaDavila:_ ** _ Okay, but she definitely took him as her plus one tonight. Anyone else thinking that too? I mean...he was sitting right next to her during the show. No other explanation. _

_. _

_. _

**gears-of-ward posted**

_ Did anyone else catch how she called him ‘my amazing Grant’ in her acceptance speech? There’s something going on there. I can feel it. I need answers now. _

_ #Skye #Grant Ward #Skyeward #Oscars2019 _

**14 notes**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! Back with a new chapter for ya! A week to the day! I'm getting better at this. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Her phone going off loudly next to her, Skye smiles when she sees the face of her best friend staring back up at her when she leans over to check the caller ID. She quickly answers the video call and sets the device against the mirror of the vanity in her trailer as she continues what she’d been doing before the call.

“Hello, beautiful best friend of mine.”

Bobbi grins. “Hello to you too, my beautiful best friend who also happens to now be an Oscar-winning actress.”

Skye smiles, a light heat rising to her cheeks at the reminder of the previous night. “You know, it’s only been a day, and I’m really excited about the whole thing, but I still don’t think I’ve quite grasped the reality of it yet.”

“Well, you better start grasping,” Bobbi tells her, leaning more toward the camera, the smile remaining on her face. “Because I’m pretty sure that your Wikipedia page has already been updated.”

Skye lets out a breath. “Still not used to the fact that I have a Wikipedia page either, even though it’s been a few years since it popped up. And yes, Bobbi, I know that you’re the one who started it for me. You’re a good friend for doing it.”

Bobbi holds her hands up in defense. “Hey, I’m just doing my part. But I actually called because I have something that I wanted to talk to you about. And it’s kind of important and can’t wait.”

“I think I have a few more minutes I can spare before I have to get back to set.” She leans back in her chair, crossing one arm over her chest and grabbing her phone with the other, holding it at a respectable distance so they can still see each other well enough. “What’s up?”

Bobbi bites her lip between her teeth. “Well, it’s really more of a confession, than anything else.”

Skye nods slowly. “Okay, so what is it?”

“I’m dating Lance.”

“I know.”

Bobbi's eyes go wide. “You know? How the hell do you know? We haven't told anyone yet. You’re literally the first person either of us has said anything to.”

Skye shrugs. “You’ve always been terrible at checking your phone, so I’ve seen many texts from him accidentally that I really wish I hadn’t seen.”

Bobbi grimaces. “Sorry about that.”

Skye waves her off. “It’s fine. I’ve just had to bleach my brain a few times, no biggie.” She lets out a quiet laugh before breathing deeply. “So this one seems pretty serious for you.”

Bobbi nods. “Yeah, it is. I mean, he’s kind of annoying, as most of the guys I tend to be interested in are, but not nearly as annoying as any of the previous guys I’ve liked. He's also really sweet and thoughtful in his own way when it counts.”

Skye shakes her head. “Doesn’t sound like the Lance Hunter I know. At all.”

“He hides it most of the time. Most of the sweet things he does or says happen when no one else is around.”

“Obviously. So how long have you two been official?”

“Not that long after I moved here, actually. We met for dinner a couple of weeks after I settled in, completely his idea, and we made things official. But we’d kind of been talking for a while before that.”

“Wow. Well, I’m really happy for you, Bobbi.”

“You are?”

Skye nods. “Yeah, of course I am. You’re my best friend. All I want is for you to be happy.”

Bobbi lets out a breath. “I’m really glad you said that. I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t happy with it.”

“You’d probably keep dating him just like I did with Miles despite everyone’s outright vocal objection to it.”

Bobbi shrugs nonchalantly. “He wasn’t right for you.”

“But Lance is definitely right for you.”

“You really think so?”

“Oh, absolutely. You two already bicker like an old married couple. I could see the tension between you two from the second you met. I was just waiting for it to snap.”

Bobbi frowns. “Thanks for letting me know.”

“Uh, I’m pretty sure that I did mention it at some point. But you were way too stubborn to realize it at the time. I’m just glad you two have finally figured things out.”

“Yeah, I guess so. But uh, there’s something else that you should know.” Bobbi shifts in her seat, biting her lip between her teeth and leaning a little closer to the screen.

Skye’s brows furrow together tightly, worry starting to take over. “What is it?”

“I’m pregnant, too.”

Skye’s eyes go comically wide and she nearly drops her phone as she jolts forward in her seat, resting her forearms on the counter in front of her to steady herself. “I’m sorry. You’re what?”

“I’m pregnant,” Bobbi repeats, leaning back. ”I just found out. I haven’t told Lance yet, but I probably will once I’m done talking to you. I just really, really needed to tell you.”

“Oh my goodness. Bobbi, this is amazing. This is amazing, right?” she asks with a slightly raised brow. She’s pretty sure this pregnancy is unplanned and the last thing she wants is to be excited while her best friend is not.

Bobbi nods with a smile of her own. “Yeah, Skye, it’s amazing. I mean...we haven’t really talked about this, but we’ve been together for almost a year, and I know he cares about me, so I guess this is really happening for us.”

“Guess you’re probably going to be featured on his Instagram a lot more because of this, huh?”

Bobbi laughs. “We’ll see. He knows that I have my Instagram set to private, so I don’t think he’ll get too excessive on his posting pictures of me.”

“Not like I do and will continue to do once you start showing.”

“I don’t mind it from you, though,” Bobbi tells her. “You’re my best friend, it kind of comes with the territory. Plus, it’s fun having your fans go to my page to try and see more about me but then they can’t so they comment on yours about it. It’s hilarious.”

“I’m sure it is for you.” She glances at the clock on the far wall of her trailer, letting out a small sigh. “Hey,” she says, looking back at her phone screen, “I should probably get back to set now, but I’ll see you this weekend?”

Bobbi nods. “Absolutely. Tell Grant I said hi.”

“I will. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Ending the call, she locks her phone and hangs onto it as she makes her way out of the trailer and across the lot toward her next set for the day. She really is happy that her best friend has found someone she genuinely seems to enjoy spending time with. There were plenty of guys in her past that weren’t the best and thankfully she didn’t waste too much time in those relationships. But with Lance Hunter, Bobbi seems to be genuinely happy and in a relationship that might actually go somewhere in the long run. And now that they’re going to have a baby, it’s all just that much more exciting.

“What’s got you so smiley?”

She pulls her attention out of her head and leans up to give her boyfriend a quick kiss when she sees him just outside the doorway to the set. “Bobbi and Lance are dating.”

Grant’s eyebrows go up and a small smile curves onto his lips. “Really?”

She nods. “Mm-hmm. I totally knew they had a thing for each other from the moment they met. And she’s pregnant now too.”

Grant blinks a few times. “Whoa. That’s exciting.”

“Extremely. But you obviously can’t tell anyone yet. That’s their thing to announce when they’re ready. I probably shouldn’t have even told you, but I’m sure Bobbi knows deep down that I did. Now come on, we’ve got more scenes to shoot.” She grabs his hand in hers and drags him onto the set, eager to keep filming.

.

.

.

_ I mean...I guess she’s pretty alright to look at. ;) _

**_SkyesTheLimit_ ** _ my gosh. You’ve turned into such a sap. _

**_Hunter_Lance_ ** _ @SkyesTheLimit Don’t. Don’t start. Please. _

**_IMGrantWard_ ** _ @Hunter_Lance @SkyesTheLimit It’s all she’s been talking about. She is very excited about this. _

**_SkyesTheLimit_ ** _ @IMGrantWard @Hunter_Lance Of course I’m excited. My best friend is deliriously happy. _

.

.

.

**nikka001 posted**

_ Is anyone else getting the same vibes as me from that photo on Lance Hunter’s Instagram? I mean...that picture...and the caption...and Skye’s comment. Those two are dating. And she’s Skye’s best friend...so those two definitely met through Skye. And now I need me a famous best friend so I can meet other famous people and my possible husband. K, thanks.  _

_ #Lance Hunter #Skye #what is even happening here? _

**15 notes**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! Back again with a new chapter for ya! Another little fun chapter for you.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Another season, another wrap party, I could seriously get used to this,” Skye remarks as she sips on her drink, her eyes drifting around the room. Everyone’s together and having fun, celebrating another great run of filming their show. They’re also still riding the high of being picked up for another season, which means they get to come back in July and see each other again. Naturally, they’re going to be excited about still being employed.

“Something tells me you already have,” Grant replies, stepping up beside her and wrapping an arm around her waist. He tugs her a little closer and drops a kiss to the top of her head.

She smiles and shrugs, snuggling deeper into his side. “I mean...it’s definitely one of my favorite parts of filming. Aside from the actual filming, of course. It’s always fun getting to play Daisy.”

He nods. “Of course.”

“Hello.”

Turning away from her boyfriend, Skye smiles at the woman standing in front of them, a drink in her hand and a nervous smile on her face. “Hey, Jemma. Long time no see.”

Jemma smiles a little more comfortably and nods. “Yes, it has been a while. I would have come by set sooner, but Leo and I both thought it might be a bit...odd at first, considering I used to be involved with Grant.”

“I can understand that,” Skye says. “I promise you that there are no hard feelings toward you or anything, but I can agree that it might have been a bit weird for all of us. But I’m hoping that going forward you won’t stay away from the set just to protect our feelings. I was just starting to feel like we could be really great friends, so you should definitely come by set more next season.”

Jemma smiles. “I will certainly do that. I’ve been telling Leo that I want to come by and truly watch him while he works. Now I know it won’t cause any issues.” She smiles up at Grant. “Lovely to see you again, Grant. How are things?”

“Can’t complain,” he says back with a smile of his own, his hold tightening just the slightest bit around Skye’s waist, pulling her closer. ”I’m assuming you and Fitz are doing good too?”

Jemma smiles and nods. “We are, yes. This past year has been wonderful. He’s an incredible man and we’re both lucky to have found each other. His mother is lovely as well.”

Skye beams. “Oh, I love his mom! She’s literally the cutest person on this planet. You’ve had her cooking, right?” she asks eagerly. 

Jemma nods. “I have. She’s a fantastic cook.”

“Probably one of the best. I’ve told her she should write a cookbook but she hasn’t budged.”

Jemma laughs quietly. “I think she’s perfectly fine with letting her son have the spotlight.”

“Well, even if she didn’t want it, she’s in the spotlight herself. I’m pretty sure if her Instagram wasn’t set to private then she’d have so many more followers than she does. The fans love her.”

“It’s not hard to see why.”

“Jemma? You over here?”

Jemma smiles over her shoulder. “I’m over here.”

Fitz joins the group a moment later, one of his arms instantly wrapping around Jemma’s waist to hold her close. “I looked up and you’d disappeared.”

Jemma leans into him, giving him a small smile. “Sorry. I saw Grant and Skye and wanted to say hello.”

“Oh, right.” Fitz turns then, his smile widening. “Hey, guys.”

“Hey, Fitz,” Skye says with a smile. “Jemma and I were just getting to know more about each other. Starting with the fact that we both love your mom and think she’s an amazing human being.”

Fitz groans. “Not this again. I know you love my mum, Skye, but—”

“But nothing,” Skye cuts him off, pointing a finger in his direction. “Your mom is amazing and I wish she lived here so I could hang out with her more.”

Fitz sighs heavily, tilting his head back. “Oh, I’m so going to regret this.”

“Regret what?” Skye asks, her brows furrowing together tightly.

“Sweetheart, just tell her,” Jemma encourages him.

Fitz hesitates for a moment, breathing deeply and then looking up at Skye. “Mum’s talking about moving here. Says she wants to see me more since I’m all she’s got. And she doesn’t want to have to wait until I have a break from work to be able to see me. Not sure when she’ll make the move, if at all, but she brought it up numerous times while we were there visiting.”

Skye grins, bouncing a little on her feet. “Yes, absolutely. Tell her she should definitely move out here. Actually, I’ll do it myself. I’ll text her later.”

“And now’s when I pray that mum doesn’t move here. I love her, but I can’t have you two interacting so closely all the time. It will do nothing good for my mental health.”

“Oh, relax, Leo,” Jemma pipes in, running one hand over her boyfriend’s shoulder in hopes to calm him. “I’ll help you if things ever get to be too much to handle.”

He smiles up at her. “Thanks.”

“So is this where the party is, then?”

They all look up to see Trip and Kara making their way over, both holding drinks and wide smiles on their faces.

“Of course the party's over here,” Skye remarks. “I’m over here.”

Trip laughs and nods. “Right. I should have known.”

“Yes, you should have.” She breathes deeply as she takes another long sip from her cup. She glances at all of her friends. “So, what are everyone’s plans for the hiatus?”

“Gonna go back and visit mum for a bit,” Fitz answers. “And yes, don’t worry, I’ll tell her you say hello.”

Skye smiles. “Aww, you’re learning.”

Fitz just rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Someone else say something, please.”

“I’m going back with Leo,” Jemma says. “But I also have a rather big shoot beforehand. I’m quite excited about it.”

“As you should be,” Grant says with a smile. “They’re lucky to have you for their campaign.”

“Thank you.”

“I don’t have that many plans,” Kara speaks up. “There is a short film I’m doing at some point before we come back, but other than that there isn’t much.”

“Same here,” Skye says with a small nod. “I think we’re just going to laze around most of the time. Though, we do have training that we have to do before the new season. But that’s not for a little while yet, so I have plenty of time to become a couch potato.”

Trip laughs loudly. “So long as you’re at mine for the Fourth of July, I don’t care how you all spend your summer.”

“Oh, we’ll definitely be there,” Skye tells her friend. “Grant and I wouldn’t miss it.”

“No guarantee that we’ll be there,” Fitz says. “We’ll try our best, though.” He looks up at Jemma. “Trip has a party at his place for the Fourth of July every year.”

Jemma smiles. “Oh, that sounds fun. We’ll definitely try to make it.”

“Okay,” Skye interrupts after downing the rest of her drink and shoving the cup into Grant’s hand. “Time for a picture, let’s go.” She claps her hands twice before pulling her phone out of her back pocket and waving her hand for everyone to get closer. “Everybody smile.”

.

.

_ Season two wrap party in the bag. All of these humans are my favorite humans. Only missing a few different faces. But I still love all of these faces just as much.  
_ _ #SecretWarriors #SecretWarriorswrapparty #cantwaitforseasonthree _

**_CallMeBobbi_ ** _ I can’t wait for season three either. :) _

**_SkyesTheLimit_ ** _ @CallMeBobbi I know you can’t. You never fail to let me know at every chance you get. :) _

.

.

.

**_@AnnikaDavila:_ ** _ That cast picture (plus Jemma Simmons) is one of the greatest photos of all time. I love them so much. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! Back again with a new chapter for ya! Happy Halloween week! This chapter has absolutely nothing to do with Halloween, but I still think it's a fun one.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Happy Anniversary.”

Skye smiles at the feel of Grant’s lips on her neck as he trails tiny kisses along her skin. She shifts carefully next to him, allowing him more access and a better angle. “Happy Anniversary to you too.”

He pulls back and smiles at her. “One year together.”

“I know. Are you sick of me yet?”

He shakes his head and leans down to give her a quick kiss. “Not even a little bit.”

“Good. I’m very glad to hear it.” Skye lets out a heavy, content sigh as she snuggles in closer against Grant’s warm body, tightening her hold on him. “I can’t believe it’s already been a year since we got together. Does that seem crazy to you? Or is it just me?”

“It’s just you.”

“Really?”

He laughs quietly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and holding her closer. “No. It’s a little crazy to me too. I’m not going to lie, I wanted to be more than just friends with you for a long time after we met before you probably even thought of me that way. But you were dating Miles so I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to cause any problems between you two.”

She returns his quiet laugh. “Actually, I definitely started seeing you differently after spending so much time together filming the movie.”

His eyes go wide and he looks at her. “Wait, seriously?”

“Mm-hmm. But I pushed it down because I was still with Miles and I didn’t want to hurt him. I thought I’d be fine after we finished the movie and weren’t spending as much time together.”

“But then the show got picked up.”

She nods. “Bingo. It was all downhill from there.”

He tilts his head but still has a small smile on his face. “Nice take on our relationship.”

She laughs, lightly hitting him on the chest. “You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I do.” He pulls her closer and drops a kiss to her bare shoulder, lingering there for just a moment. “And speaking of our anniversary, we do have some plans for today.”

She lifts her body up off the bed, resting her arms on his chest to smile down at him. “I’m intrigued. What are our plans for today?”

“Well, I was thinking about making you dinner,” he says, rubbing his hand lazily up and down her back.

Skye’s eyes flutter closed at the soothing sensation. “Mm-hmm. Keep talking.”

He chuckles. “That’s really all I have planned right now. Yes it’s our first anniversary, but it doesn’t have to be over the top and crazy. As long as we know what we’re celebrating, then I think whatever we do will be perfect.”

“I completely agree.” She leans down and slides her lips over his, smiling against him as she lets her body relax. She’s feeling completely at ease whenever she’s with Grant. And she loves it.

Grant kisses her deeper, his arms tightening ever so slightly around her waist, holding her closer. She shifts against him, pulling herself up higher on the bed to be closer to him.

The bed jolts quickly as she goes to straddle him and then she’s being knocked into by a heavy force. Looking over, she lets out a huff when she sees Max lying next to them on the bed, looking at the both of them pointedly.

“You’re lucky I love you, you know that?” she says to the dog and he lets out a soft bark.

“Not your best timing, bud,” she hears Grant say as she rolls over him to get out of the bed. She grabs her clothes from the floor and pulls them on, grabbing her phone off the nightstand as she makes her way out of the room. This is definitely one of those times when she wishes that Grant’s bedroom door had a lock and Max didn’t know how to work doorknobs. He’s way too smart for her liking.

.

.

.

Swallowing the food in her mouth, Skye leans back in her seat and lets her fork fall to her plate. She lets a small smile cross over her lips as she looks up at her boyfriend. “You know, it’s kind of unfair how amazing you are in the kitchen.”

He smiles. “Oh really? And how’s that?”

“Because you’re already a talented actor and extremely good looking. Plus you have a dog that’s basically your best friend. And you’re also an amazing cook. It’s too much.”

“You seem to enjoy it.”

She nods. “I definitely do. And I will be reaping the benefits of you being an amazing cook for a very long time.”

He laughs quietly. “Glad to hear it. Because I’d be very upset if you didn’t want to stick around.”

“Oh, I don’t think you have to worry about that.” She smiles as she stands from her seat and moves around the table to place herself in his lap. She loops her arms up around his neck and leans down to brush her lips against his. “Because I don't plan on going anywhere any time soon.”

“I am certainly glad to hear that.” He smiles and closes the small amount of space between them, tightening his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

After a few seconds, Grant reluctantly pulls away and lets out a small sigh. “As much as I would love to continue where I think this is going, I do have something for you.”

“I have something for you too.”

“Do you want to open yours first, or should I open mine first?”

Skye bites her lip as she watches Grant. “Um...I kinda want to open mine first.”

“Okay. Give me one second.” He gently moves her off of his lap so he can go down the hallway to his bedroom. He digs through his underwear drawer before pulling out a small box and carrying it back out to where Skye is.

“Here you go,” he says, holding the box out to her as he joins her on the couch.

She eagerly takes the small box out of his hands and pulls at the ends of the bow on top, loosening its hold. She removes the ribbon and then lifts the lid off. Pulling back the tissue paper inside, she frowns at the sight of a silver key sitting at the bottom. She looks up at her boyfriend with furrowed brows. “I want to say I love it, but I have no idea what it’s for.”

He smiles, shifting in his seat. “It’s a key, obviously. To my apartment. I want you to move in with me.”

Her eyes go wide. “Wait, really?”

He nods, reaching out to grab one of her hands in both of his. “Absolutely. I love you, Skye, and I love spending time with you. And if you’re up for it, I think I’d really like us to move in together.”

A slow smile crawls across her lips. “I think I’d really like that too.”

“You would?”

“Mm-hmm. We might have to wait another month or so until my lease is up, though.”

“Fine with me. Gives us more time to figure out logistics and for me to figure out how I'm going to rearrange things in here to make all of your stuff fit too.”

“Oh, we'll make it work,” she tells him with a small wave of her hand. 

He smiles, leaning forward to kiss her. “We definitely will.”

.

.

.

“Bobbi? You home?” Skye calls out as she steps through the front door of the apartment she shares with her best friend. She immediately kicks her shoes off and drops her things onto the couch after closing and locking the door.

“In the bathroom,” Bobbi calls back from within the apartment.

Falling down onto the couch, Skye lets out a breath and closes her eyes, waiting for her best friend to be done with whatever she's doing. She wanted to keep spending time with Grant, but unfortunately, his best friend had some kind of emergency that he desperately needed Grant for. So now she’s back at her own place. But at least they had the majority of the day together. So she can’t really complain too much.

“Hey, you have a good time with Grant?”

“The best,” Skye says, opening her eyes and looking up at her friend. “One year together and it's been absolutely amazing.”

“So you keep saying with every new month that passes.”

“I can’t help it, Bobbi. I really think Grant is it for me. I know we’ve only been dating for a year, but we’ve been friends for a lot longer than that, and I just...I can’t explain it. There’s just something about him that really makes me think this will last for a really long time.”

“I hope it does.”

Skye shifts a little on the couch. “There’s something else, though.”

“What is it?”

“Grant and I are moving in together.”

Bobbi raises a brow. “You are?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Wow. Congrats.”

Skye smiles. “Thanks. I’m pretty excited about it. I really love him, Bobbi.”

Bobbi laughs quietly. “I know you do. Which is why I’m really excited about this for you.”

“I’m glad you are.”

Bobbi lets out a small, playful sigh. “Sad to be losing the best roommate in existence, but we’re both moving up in our lives, so I think we’ll be okay.”

“We certainly will be.”

.

.

.

**nikka001 posted**

_ Happy One Year Anniversary of The Hike.   
_ _ #Grant Ward #Skye #Skyeward  _

**12 notes**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! Back again with a new chapter for ya! Nothing super special in this one, but it's still kinda fun, I think. Hope all my US readers are staying safe out there in light of recent events. I appreciate you all and just want you to remain indoors if it's not safe for you to do otherwise.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Are these the last of the boxes?” Grant asks as he sets down a large cardboard box on the living room floor of his apartment. He glances over his shoulder at Lance carrying another box inside and setting it down.

“Still not sure how I got roped into all of this,” Lance remarks. He lets out a huff of air, his hands resting on his knees as he breathes heavily.

“Because you’re dating my girlfriend’s best friend who is pregnant with your baby and we both know that we’re completely wrapped around their fingers. We’ll do anything they ask without hesitation. Every time.”

Lance stands up straight, swallowing. “Maybe you will, mate, but I’m my own man. I do what I want when I want. You hear me?”

“Hey, Lance?” Bobbi calls from out in the hallway. “Can you come and help me with this real quick?”

Lance and Grant have a (very short) staring contest before Lance sighs. “Coming,” he calls over his shoulder. “Not a word,” he says to Grant as he turns around to leave.

Grant laughs quietly at his friend’s expense, turning to look at the labeled boxes and move them to their appropriate places to be unpacked later. It’d taken them a little time to figure out exactly what of Skye’s things to bring over to the apartment, considering she had a lot of stuff. But they’d finally managed to figure out the most important things for her to bring over while the rest sits in storage for the time being. The most important things being clothes, shoes, makeup and hygiene products, as well as some of her more personal effects. Of course, Skye moving in meant that he’d had to do an overhaul on his clothes too, to make space in his closet for Skye’s clothes. It wasn’t that difficult though, considering most of his clothing consists of blue or black jeans, black or gray henleys, and a few plaid button-ups. And he doesn’t need nearly as many outfit choices as his girlfriend does.

“I think I like seeing you lift boxes,” Skye’s voice chimes in from behind him. “You should lift boxes more. It makes your muscles massive.”

“I knew it,” he says, spinning around to face her. “You’re only with me for my body.”

She smiles cheekily, moving closer to him. “Oh, but of course.” She slides her arms up around his neck, rising on her toes to give him a quick kiss. “Think you can handle living in the same space as me for the foreseeable future?”

He chuckles. “Oh, I think I can manage it.”

“Good answer.” She connects their lips again, smiling against him and laughing a little. He smiles back, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer, swaying back and forth.

“I think I’m gonna hurl right now and it’s not because of the baby.”

Pulling apart, they both turn their heads to see Bobbi entering the apartment behind Lance, one hand resting on the small swell of her baby bump. 

“If you throw up on the floor I’m making Lance clean it up,” Skye tells her. 

“Oi! Why do I have to clean it up?”

Skye shrugs. “You’ll have to deal with way worse once the baby comes, might as well start practicing for it now.”

Lance groans. “What have I gotten myself into?”

“No backing out now,” Skye says to him. “If you even try, I'll tie you down and make you stay so you’re there for Bobbi and your kid.”

Lance smiles softly at her. “Don't worry, love. I don't plan on leaving. I'll be a good dad. Just you wait and see.”

“Oh, I'm looking forward to the entertainment. Now come on, we’ve got a lot to unpack, so we should probably get started.”

“This can’t wait?” Lance asks curiously.

Skye shakes her head. “Absolutely not. When I go to bed tonight, I don’t want to worry about having to unpack everything later. We get it done now, maybe we can order in for dinner.” She glances up at Grant.

He nods. “Yeah, we can probably do that. The sooner we get things unpacked, the sooner we can order food.”

“Let’s get cracking, then,” Lance says, rubbing his hands together and eyeing the various boxes sitting around him.

.

.

**_@Skye:_ ** _ New living space. I’m in heaven. Absolute heaven. _

**_@CallMeBobbi:_ ** _ @Skye I’m happy for you, obviously, but sad to be losing my favorite roommate. _

**_@Skye:_ ** _ @CallMeBobbi See, I told Lance that I’m your favorite, but he didn’t want to believe me. _

**_@CallMeBobbi:_ ** _ @Skye I tried telling him the same thing once and he also didn’t believe me. I hope his stubbornness isn’t hereditary. _

**_@Skye:_ ** _ @CallMeBobbi Knowing your luck, it probably is. _

.

.

“So I know it’s only been a few hours since we left, but how is it? Actually living with him now, how's it going?”

“Well, like you said, it’s only been a few hours,” Skye tells her best friend over the phone. “Right now it just feels like another night of me staying over. I’m sure it’ll take some adjusting, but I think we'll manage just fine. Max is going to like having me around a lot more, I know that for a fact.”

“Well, that's good.”

“Yeah. I mean, if a man's dog doesn't like you, then it's kind of a deal-breaker.”

“That makes sense.”

She tilts her head and furrows her brows just the slightest. “Then again, Max has loved me basically since day one, so I wasn’t really too worried about that.” She shifts on the bed, pulling her legs up underneath her. “I think the biggest challenge for me is going to be learning how to live with someone who isn’t you or my parents or my brother. You guys all already know all my quirks and habits. Grant and I have only been dating for a year and have only ever slept over at each other’s places here and there. It’s different when you’re actually living with someone long-term and are with them every night.”

“You’ll be fine,” Bobbi assures her. “There’s clearly a lot of love between you two, and I know for a fact that Grant is going to be okay with whatever odd quirks and habits you have. That boy is so unbelievably head-over-heels for you. I’d be surprised if he was completely turned off by anything you did.”

“Only time will tell, then.”

“And I’ll be the one saying ‘I told you so’ at your wedding someday.”

Skye laughs quietly. “Alright, Bobbi. You go ahead and do that then.”

“I’m actually going to go to bed now. Being pregnant is exhausting and all I want to do is sleep.”

“Well, it’ll be worth it in the end once you have that beautiful baby in your arms.”

“Yes, it will. Talk later?”

“Of course. I love you.”

“Love you too. Bye.”

“Bye.” Ending the call, Skye pulls the phone away from her ear and tosses it aside, sliding down a little on the bed and resting her head against the pillow, her eyes drifting up to the ceiling. She lets out a small, content sigh, relieved with how well the day went. It didn’t take them long to get her things unpacked and put away in the apartment, so they were able to order dinner quickly enough. And now it’s her first night staying at Grant’s pla—at  _ their  _ place, officially moved in.

There’s a small part of her that’s worried, she never even moved in with Miles and they’d been together for a number of years. There’s just something different about Grant, something about their relationship that makes her want to experience every little thing with him, as soon as possible.

“What are you thinking about over there?”

She turns her head to find Grant standing on one side of the room, changing out of his clothes into his pajamas; a simple pair of sweats and a black Henley. She smiles softly at him. “How much I love you.”

He looks over his shoulder and smiles. “I love you too.”

“I’m glad we’re doing this,” she tells him, shifting on the bed so she’s resting on her elbow. “That we’ve moved in together.”

Grant pulls his t-shirt on and then steps over to the bed, leaning down and resting his palms on the mattress, smiling at her. “Me too.” He gives her a quick kiss. “I can’t imagine not having you in my life. There is no one else I ever want to be with.”

Her own smile widens. “I feel the same way.” She kisses him slowly. “Now get in this bed so we can properly christen my moving in,” she whispers against his lips.

He grins. “You don’t need to tell me twice.”

She laughs loudly as he practically leaps onto the bed, attacking her neck with kisses and wrapping his arms securely around her body. She buries the fingers of one hand in his hair, the other pushing up the shirt of his Henley and lightly scratching her nails down his back. She smiles when he shivers.

They quickly get lost in one another, shedding their clothes and tangling their limbs together. Thankfully they remembered to lock the door this time.

.

.

.

**nikka001 posted**

Um...anybody know why Skye’s friend was asking if Lance Hunter’s stubbornness was hereditary? Why would she ask something like that unless for a very specific reason?

#Skye #Lance Hunter #what is happening here? #could it mean what i think it means

**5 notes**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! Back again with a new chapter for ya! I know it's been forever, I swear I haven't forgotten about this story. But I've been pretty busy over the holidays with stuff around my house as well as participating in some holiday events for other fandoms. So I've been busy. But I promise I am going to finish posting the rest of this story. Please be patient with me. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Breathing deeply, Skye stretches her arms up above her head as she rolls onto her back. She glances at the alarm clock on the side table next to the bed, letting out a small huff of air when she notices the time on it. Later than she gets up on any normal day, but it is the summertime now and she doesn’t have to work. Or really do anything productive.

Reluctantly pushing herself up, she tosses the covers off of her body and stands from the bed. She stretches again and then grabs her phone off the nightstand as she shuffles out of the room. 

As soon as she makes it into the main living area of the apartment, she’s greeted by Max jumping up at her and barking softly.

She laughs quietly, rubbing his head affectionately. “Hey, boy. Good morning to you too.” She leans down to kiss the top of his head. “Thank you for not jumping up on the bed to wake me up this morning.”

“That is because I made him let you sleep in a little.”

She looks up to find her boyfriend approaching her with a smile. She smiles back at him, one hand automatically going up to his neck, her fingers tangling with the hair at the nape. “Well, I appreciate that.”

“I thought you might.” He leans down to kiss her, one hand landing on her waist. “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you. Are you making breakfast?”

He nods. “I am. Are you hungry?”

“Extremely. Get in there and don’t let the food burn.” She turns him around and pats his butt to get him to move forward back into the kitchen. 

She follows behind him and goes straight for the coffee machine that’s already on with her favorite coffee mug sitting under it. 

“You’re the best,” she mutters to Grant as she fills the mug and then takes it when it’s done.

She hops up onto the counter just in time for her phone to start ringing. 

Glancing down at the caller ID, she quickly answers the call and holds the phone up to her ear.

“Hi, mom”

“Happy birthday, sweetheart.”

Skye smiles brightly as her mom’s voice comes through the speaker of her cellphone. “Thanks. How are you and dad?” she asks, taking a sip of her coffee.

“We’re good. How are you and Grant doing?”

“Things are really great. There was a bit of an adjustment period once we moved in together.”

“There usually is.”

“Yeah. But thankfully things worked out pretty quickly. I like to think we adjusted quite nicely. I guess it helps that we were already friends for a while before we started dating. He kind of got to see some of my quirks and habits beforehand.”

“That’s so great to hear. I really like him. And I like seeing you with him. I think this one’s gonna last for a very long time.”

Skye smiles, casting a glance over to where Grant is standing at the stove cooking breakfast for the both of them. “Yeah, I think so too. He’s so...I feel really good when I’m with him. And safe. And like I don’t care if no one else knows about us because all I need is him and knowing how we feel about each other.”

“And that’s exactly how it should be,” her mom assures her. “I need to get going now, but I wanted to call and make sure I wished you a happy birthday before your day got started.”

She smiles into the receiver. “Thanks, mom. Tell dad and Linc that I said ‘hi’.”

“I will. And tell Grant that I say ‘hello’ as well.”

“Will do. I love you, mom.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

Pulling the phone away from her ear, Skye ends the call and sets the device aside as she takes a long sip from her coffee. “Mom says hi,” she says to her boyfriend.

He glances over his shoulder at her. “I would say to tell her I said ‘hi’ back, but you’ve already hung up the phone.”

“Next time.” She takes a deep breath and then brings her coffee to her lips for another sip. “Is breakfast ready yet?”

“Just about.” He finishes up with the cooking, depositing the food onto two plates that are next to him on the counter. He grabs them both and turns to his girlfriend, holding one plate out to her with a small bow accompanying it. “Your breakfast.”

She laughs quietly, taking the plate from him. She leans forward to kiss him quickly. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Oh, and happy birthday.”

She smiles, kissing him once more before digging into her breakfast. They talk as they eat, about nothing and everything. It’s easy between them, talking. And just being there.

Despite the fact that she knows they aren’t going to be doing anything too extravagant for her birthday, she doesn’t really care that much. She’s just happy to be with him.

.

.

_ Another year older but I’m still out here living my absolute best life. Come at me, 31! Give me all you’ve got! #itsmybirthday #31yearsyoung  
_ **_IMGrantWard_ ** _ Happy Birthday, weirdo :)  
_ **_CallMeBobbi_ ** _ You look absolutely gorgeous here, but that’s nothing new. I love you! Happy Birthday!  
_ **_LeoFitz_ ** _ Happy Birthday from me and Jem.  
_ **_mamafitz_ ** _ Happy birthday, sweetheart. I hope you have a wonderful day.  
_ **_DrLincoln_ ** _ Happy birthday, sis  
_ **_KaraLynn_ ** _ Happy birthday, Skye! _

.

.

_ Despite not meeting until the third grade, it feels like I’ve known you the entire 31 years. I love you, happy birthday. My kid is damn lucky to be getting you as an aunt. :) #myskye  
_ **_SkyesTheLimit_ ** _ I can’t wait to meet your mini-me. :) _

.

.

_ Happy to this absolute legend of a friend. Glad I’ve got you in my life, girl, and that I always know you’re down to goof off on set with me.   
_ **_SkyesTheLimit_ ** _ Trip! This picture! Oh my goodness! Love you! _

.

.

_ Nothing but the best of birthday wishes for one of my best friends. You make my life a little more interesting every time we hang out and I wouldn’t trade it for the world. Hope your day is as wonderful as you are, weirdo.  
_ **_SkyesTheLimit_ ** _ Why do you always make me cry with your birthday posts? Ugh! I hate you, Grant.  _

.

.

.

“Where are we going?” Skye asks as she leans her head back against the back of the passenger seat of Grant’s car. “I thought you were making me dinner at home.”

“I am,” he tells her. “But we need to make a quick stop first. Then we’ll go home and I’ll make you dinner.”

“Promise?”

He smiles and nods. “Absolutely.”

“Good. Where are we stopping first?”

“Kebo’s. He borrowed something from me a while back and I’m tired of waiting for him to give it back on his own accord.”

Skye snorts in amusement. “Sounds like Kebo. But does this really have to happen right now? It can’t wait a little bit longer?”

Grant lets out a small sigh. “Unfortunately, no. It’ll be fast. I promise. And then we’ll go home and have dinner.”

“Fine. Is Hannah there?”

He shrugs. “I don’t know. Maybe. Do you want to come inside and say hi to her while I get what I need from Kebo?”

“I guess it couldn’t hurt. It sure beats just sitting in the car.”

They pull up in front of Kebo’s place, a house that she’s only been to a handful of times in the last few years, and Grant shifts the gear into park and shuts off the engine. She’s immediately out of the car, her brows furrowed together at the lack of lights inside the house.

“How come everything looks so dark inside?” she asks Grant, instinctively reaching for his hand as they make their way up to the front of the house.

He shrugs. “Not sure. I have a key, though, so even if they’re not home, we'll be fine. I’ll get what I need and then we’ll go.”

She stands back just a little as Grant unlocks the house, waiting for him to push the door open. He holds her hand tightly as he walks inside, gently tugging her along behind him.

Once they’re inside, he flips the lights on and she jumps a little at the large group of people all standing in Kebo’s living room, yelling out ‘Happy Birthday’ as soon as they see her.

She lets out a happy laugh seconds later, leaning back against Grant and smiling at the scene in front of her. All of her closest friends from the show are there, as well as Bobbi and Lance, and a few other friends she’s made since her career has taken off. Even Pepper Potts and Wanda Maximoff are there with glasses of champagne in their hands.

She spins around to look up at Grant. “Did you put all of this together?”

He smiles and gives a small shrug. “I may have...come up with the idea. But everyone else helped a little in putting it all together.”

She turns back around to look at all of her friends gathered together. “You guys, this is amazing. Thank you.”

“It really didn’t take much for Grant to convince us to put this together,” Bobbi says as she waddles forward, one hand resting on her large baby bump. “Especially me, because we both know I’d do anything for you.”

“I think most of us share that sentiment,” Trip interjects, stepping forward and pulling Skye into a hug. “Happy Birthday, girl.”

“Thank you.” Her eyes land on Pepper and Wanda, the two women already walking toward her. “I would not have expected to see you two here.”

“Grant got in touch with us,” Pepper tells her. “We were more than happy to stop by. Tony wanted to be here too, but unfortunately, he’s out of town right now filming a new movie. He did get you a present, though.”

“Well, I’m looking forward to opening it.” She glances around the room, a wide smile on her face at all of the people who came to help her celebrate her birthday.

The rest of the evening goes pretty well, hanging out with all of her friends and having an amazing cake, and then opening a bunch of gifts. She gets so many wonderful presents from her friends, she almost believes they won't all fit in Grant's car when they leave. But they manage to get everything to fit, thankfully.

And then when she and Grant are finally back home after an exciting evening, they spend the last few hours of the night really celebrating her birthday.

All in all, it’s a pretty damn good birthday.

.

.

_ Thought I was just getting a homemade dinner but apparently some of my favorite people in the world decided to throw me a surprise party for my birthday. I am so beyond lucky to have all of these beautiful faces in my life.  
_ **_CallMeBobbi_ ** _ I’m so happy I wasn’t feeling too gross so I could show up. Love you to pieces.  
_ **_TonyStark_ ** _ Sorry I had to miss the festivities. But Pep said you liked the present, so my work is done.  
_ **_KaraLynn_ ** _ You deserved the party. Hope you had a good birthday. :) _

* * *

“Skye!”

Turning away from the car, Skye smiles wide when she sees Kara approaching her across the front yard of Trip’s house, an equally wide smile on the raven-haired woman’s face and a plastic cup of beer in her hand. 

“Kara!” She pulls her friend into a tight hug. “I know we just saw each other for my party, but I don’t care.”

“I know the feeling. Hey, Grant.”

Grant smiles, pulling Kara into a quick hug. “Kara. How are you?”

“Good. I love the Fourth of July.”

“Me too,” Skye agrees. “One of my favorite holidays. With my birthday and Christmas topping the list. Of course.”

“Of course,” Kara echoes with a small laugh. She loops her arm through Skye’s and tugs her in the direction of the backyard. “Pretty much everyone that said they’re going to come is here. Except for you two. But now that’s fixed.”

“Sounds perfect to me,” Skye says with a wide smile. “Do you know if Fitz and Jemma made it? They said they were going to try.”

“Actually, I think I did see them a few minutes ago.”

“Excellent. I’m gonna go find them.” Tossing Kara a smile, Skye breaks away in search of her friends, eager to see them and ask them about their trip.

Eventually, she finds them standing near a tree, talking with someone else she doesn’t quite recognize. She knows she’s seen them before, though. It’s possible they’re a crew member for the show.

“Fitz! Jemma!” she calls out as she gets closer. They both look up and smile. She immediately pulls them into the same hug, lingering for just a moment and then letting go. “I’m so glad you guys were able to come to the party.”

“So are we,” Jemma says with a smile. “We had fun back home, but it is nice to be here with friends celebrating a holiday that we technically don’t really celebrate.”

Skye shrugs. “Eh. You’re in America, you celebrate. Give me a second to go grab Grant because I know he’ll…” she trails off as her eyes catch sight of the light beam reflecting off Jemma’s hand. Her brows furrow together and then her eyes go wide a split second later. “No way. Did you guys…?” She looks up to see the both of them grinning from ear to ear.

“We got married,” Fitz tells her.

Her eyes go even wider. “What the hell? When did you even get engaged?”

“While we were visiting our families,” Jemma explains. “Fitz asked me to marry him, and I suggested that instead of waiting and planning a big ceremony, we just do it while we were still there with our families.”

Skye lets out a heavy sigh. “Well, I can’t stay mad at you for getting married while I’m not there because I’m crazy happy for you two.”

“What are you crazy happy about?” Grant asks as he approaches, one arm snaking around Skye’s waist.

She leans into his touch and looks up at him with a wide smile. “Fitz and Jemma got married while they were away.”

Grant’s eyes go wide for just a moment before he pulls Fitz into a hug. “No way. That’s awesome.” He pulls back and smiles at Jemma, pulling her in for a hug as well. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank you,” Jemma says, still smiling when the hug finishes. “We’re both very happy.”

Skye nods with a smile. “As you should be. Now come on, the party is just getting started.”

.

.

.

_ Happy Fourth of July to my fellow Americans. A great night spent with great people. Love all of these faces to the moon and back.  
_ **_ATrip_ ** _ Always fun having you at my party, girl. :)  
_ **_SkyesTheLimit_ ** __ @ATrip there’s literally nowhere else I’d want to be on the Fourth anymore. You’ve ruined me.

_. _

_. _

_. _

**katherinaelisabeth posted:**

_ Still not over the photo from Skye’s birthday party and then she gives us this new gem. I can’t take it. _

_ #skye #how does she have so many attractive friends? #it's not fair _

**8 notes**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! Back again with a new chapter for ya! Sorry for the wait, again, but I'm here now. This is kind of a fun one.
> 
> Enjoy!

**_@Skye:_ ** _ @Comic_Con I love you! So happy to be back! Come say hi if you see me! I wanna meet as many beautiful faces as I can this weekend. _

**_@IMGrantWard:_ ** _ Can’t wait to see everyone that’s going to @Comic_Con this weekend. Who’s ready to have fun? _

**_@LeoFitz:_ ** _ Don’t miss seeing me and the cast at Comic-Con this weekend. I’m sure Grant and Skye are more than eager to torment me in front of you. _

**_@ATrip:_ ** _ Come hang out with me and my best friends this weekend at @Comic_Con! We’re gonna have so much fun! _

**_@KaraLynn:_ ** _ Excited to be back at @Comic_Con this weekend with some of my favorite people!  _

**_@SecretWarriors:_ ** _ Sound off! Who’s coming to see us in Ballroom 20 this weekend @Comic_Con? _

.

.

.

Gathered together behind the stage for their panel, Skye lingers with the rest of the cast near the small staircase that’ll take them up onto said stage once they’re announced by the panel moderator. She can hear the crowd murmuring before the moderator emerges and then everyone is going crazy, screaming and yelling and cheering.

Even after doing it twice before, she’s not really used to doing it just yet. She loves it, of course, but it’s still crazy to her that she’s here. That she’s actually someone that people want to see at these types of things. But when it comes down to it, there’s nowhere else she wants to be other than Comic-Con. Especially with all of her closest friends in the business. She truly can’t imagine doing this with anyone else.

“Alright, I’m sure you guys are getting sick of listening to me talk now, so let’s just get to what you’re all really here for. Let’s bring the cast and crew on out here,” the moderator says, and they all start lining up at the stairs, knowing that’s their cue. “First up, they’re the co-producers of your favorite show, Phil Coulson and Melinda May.”

The crowd claps and cheers as Phil and Melinda make their way onto the stage.

One by one, each cast member in front of her is announced onto the stage, and they make their grand entrances, smiling and waving to the cheering crowd.

Skye bounces on her heels at the base of the stairs, leaning behind her slightly to rest her back against Grant’s chest. She wrings her hands together, breathing in and out deeply, her eyes focused ahead of her.

“You good?” Grant asks, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as he hugs her, gently rocking them from side to side while they stand waiting for their names to be announced.

She nods. “Yeah, I’m good. Just excited.”

“Me too.”

“Next up,” the moderator speaks, drawing their attention, “she’s one half of your favorite hero team, affectionately known as Quake, please put your hands together for Daisy Johnson, it’s Skye!”

“Here I go,” she says as she walks up the steps.

The audience cheers as she emerges onto the stage, waving and smiling. She takes her seat next to Fitz, leaning over to give him a quick side hug and then leaning back to briefly grab onto Kara’s hand behind the chair, smiling fondly at the other woman. She’s vaguely aware of the moderator announcing Grant and she resists the urge to reach out and grab his hand when he sits next to her. So she leans closer to take a picture with him instead.

“Alright, welcome to our fabulous cast and producers. It’s so great to have you guys back for another amazing year at Comic-Con.” The crowd cheers loudly. “So to start things off, I think we can all agree that last season was a huge roller coaster. Both for the characters and for the fans. We saw elements from JT’s and Daisy’s pasts coming back to cause some major trouble for them. What was it like for you guys when you read about that the first time in the script? Did you know going into the finale of season one that that’s what was happening? Or did you not find out until you started filming season two?”

“I was excited,” Skye says, leaning toward her mic. “It’s always fun getting to explore more of what makes a character the way that they are. So getting to find out more about Daisy’s past, and why she is the way that she is...it was amazing.”

“We both had a lot of fun playing with all these new elements,” Grant agrees. “We knew in the finale that there was going to be something happening to kind of...make things more difficult for JT and Daisy in the next season, but we didn’t know what it would be until we started season two.”

“And it was very ambiguous,” the moderator pipes in. “When those scenes played, nobody knew what was happening, and none of you told us anything last year about what that was going to be.”

“It was left ambiguous for a reason,” Phil chimes in. “We wanted to leave the fans guessing and wondering what those scenes could mean.”

“Some of the theories were pretty damn great,” Trip adds with a smile. “We definitely enjoyed reading them. You guys have some very creative minds.”

They answer a few more questions from the moderator. Just the standard questions like usual, with a few others thrown in there. They all give their answers, tossing in a few jokes about their time on the show so far and making the crowd laugh.

“Alright,” the moderator speaks up after his latest question, “I think everyone’s had enough of me hogging the microphone, so it’s time for some fan questions. I see everyone’s already lined up at the mics, fantastic. Our first question, if we can, please.”

“Hi,” the young girl at the mic speaks. “My name is Jenny, and I was wondering what’s been your favorite thing about getting to play these roles?”

“Ooh, I like that question,” Trip says with a smile. “That's a good first question. For me, it's been great getting to work on a project with Grant again. He’s a great friend and a pretty excellent scene partner too. But also, Michael is such a fun character to play. I was even able to shadow a few members of the police force to get a better idea of what Michael might be like. So that was a pretty cool experience for me.”

Fitz and Kara answer the question next, putting their own spin on it, of course, and then it's her turn. She just has to remember not to single Grant out. Well, she could always just refer to him as her best friend, which he is, so she wouldn't really be lying.

She takes a deep breath and leans toward her mic. “Personally, for me, I’ve met so many amazing people through the movie and now the show that I’m extremely grateful to be able to call my friends. It’s been a pretty amazing experience.”

“I think we can all agree with that sentiment,” Trip adds on. “Everyone up here on this panel has become really close friends. We always have a lot of fun on set.”

“That we do,” Skye says with a nod. “It’s also been really fun getting to meet the fans at conventions like this. I have so many young girls coming up and saying how much I inspire them and it’s an amazing feeling.”

.

.

.

They have a little bit of a break after their panel before they have to be at their booth for the signing. She manages to get another cup of coffee before their signing starts, so she takes it with her, of course, and nurses it throughout the whole thing. 

The signing seems to drag on forever as well as pass by really quickly, if that’s even possible. She meets a lot of amazing fans and hears some great stories from some of them too. It’s always one of her favorite parts about the signing.

Once they're signing is done, they're whisked off to do photo ops. They're doing some of them the current day and the rest of them the following day.

First up, she has her duo op with Grant. And she knows for a fact that there are going to be a good amount of people doing this one. If the comments online that Bobbi told her about were anything to go by.  And sure enough, there’s a very long line of people waiting for their photo op once she and Grant arrive. She can’t see it in its entirety, but she knows it’s long.

She wishes they could have more than just a few seconds for each photo, but they have a lot of people to get through. They’re able to talk for a quick moment to each person, to figure out how they want to pose and whatnot.  She meets even more sweet fans than just at the signing. Some were even at the signing and are more than happy to see her again.

She and Grant do a lot of different poses with the fans. One man even proposes to his girlfriend during the photo op, to everyone’s surprise. She knows that the looks on her and Grant’s faces are completely genuine. The couple is even dressed as Daisy and JT which makes things even cooler for them.

“Oh my goodness! Congratulations!” she says to the couple as soon as the photos are done being taken. “This is so exciting! My friend is going to love this when I tell her.”

“What are your names again?” Grant asks.

“I’m Richard,” the man says. “And my fiancé’s name is Elizabeth. She's been in love with your characters since the movie premiered and watches the show every week without fail.”

“It’s amazing. You guys are my favorite characters, obviously,” she gestures to her costume. “I wish JT and Daisy would get together already.”

“Well, in the meantime, you always have this,” Skye tells her.

Elizabeth smiles. “Very true. And thanks again, for the photo.”

“No problem. We loved it. Enjoy the rest of the convention.”

“Thank you. We will.” They’re ushered out of the booth and the next group is sent in.

The rest of their time in photo ops isn’t nearly as exciting or as entertaining as the proposal. But it’s still fun getting to meet the fans and have a brief moment to talk. And b y the end of it, she’s exhausted and ready to lie down for a while and maybe even sleep. She loves going to Comic-Con but she’d be lying if she didn’t say it was draining.

.

.

.

**gears-of-ward posted:**

_ I’m very excited to hear everything that was said during the Secret Warriors panel today. I cannot wait for all the good details to come through. _

_ #Secret Warriors #Comic Con #Comic Con 2019 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! Back again with a new chapter for ya. Anyone surprised to see one so soon? Lol.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey, babe, did you see the latest script?” Grant calls out when he looks up from the script lying open in his lap to see Skye passing by the living room.

She wanders over to him, carefully stepping over Max lying on the carpet. “I think so, yeah.” She falls next to him on the couch, draping her arm over his shoulders, and absentmindedly begins playing with the hairs at the base of his neck.

“Seems like Daisy and JT are starting to actually get along now,” he tells her.

She smiles, laughing quietly. “Oh, they were definitely getting along before now.”

“You think so?” 

She nods. “Mm-hmm. Lots of repressed sexual tension between those two. Since the very beginning. They just weren’t in a place where they could act on it without it having consequences.”

“Do you think this season will be the one where they finally act on all of that repressed tension?” he asks curiously, closing the script and tossing it onto the coffee table.

Skye shakes her head. “Oh, no. Bobbi says that it’s still much too early for them to be together at this point. That neither of them is emotionally stable enough yet for it to last in the long run.”

“Ah, very good to know.”

“Very good indeed. I completely agree with her, though. And speaking of Bobbi, her Baby Shower is this afternoon and I trust that you’re prepared to keep Lance well occupied for the duration of the party.”

He nods. “I am. You don’t have to worry about us, we will be out of your hair for the entirety of the party. Just text me when it’s over and we’ll come back so you guys can load all the presents into Lance’s car.”

“I will definitely do that. But in the meantime, I think we have a few hours to kill until Bobbi gets here.” She smiles slyly and shifts on the couch so she’s straddling Grant’s lap, her hands linking together behind his neck.

Grant smiles back, letting his hands rest on her hips. “Oh, I like where this is going.”

.

.

.

“This is going to be such a great day.”

“It’s not even for you.”

Skye waves her friend off as she finishes setting up the table for all the presents to be placed on. “I’m living vicariously through you.”

“Sure you don’t want to jump on this train anytime soon?” Bobbi asks from her seat in the living room, relaxing on the couch and running a hand over her pregnant belly.

Skye laughs. “Oh, no thank you. I think I'm good with how my life is right now. Pretty sure I can wait.”

“I could have waited too,” Bobbi remarks, taking a sip from the drink in her hand. “But apparently the universe had other plans for me.”

“Other plans that are completely wonderful.”

“You say that because you’re not the one growing an actual human being inside of you.”

“But I guarantee that you’re going to fall completely in love with your cute little baby once you see her.”

Bobbi lets out a heavy sigh, a smile tugging at her lips. “Yeah. You’re probably right.”

Skye scoffs playfully. “Of course I am.”

Bobbi laughs quietly. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure there have been plenty of occasions since we became friends where you weren’t right.”

“Few and far between.”

“But they still happen.”

Skye waves her off again, putting the finishing touches on the decor around the space they’re using for the party. They’re using hers and Grant’s apartment since Lance and Bobbi’s place is still in a sort of “remodeling mode” to get ready for the arrival of their baby.

And of course, they made sure that the guys knew to not show up at the apartment until the end of the party. She doesn’t care what they do until then, just that they leave the Baby Shower to the women.

“Do you know what time everyone is going to start showing up?” Bobbi asks.

“Hopefully soon,” Skye answers, turning a little to face her. “Most of the people that were invited said they’d come, so it should be a pretty fun party.”

“I hope so. I also hope I get some good stuff for the baby. I mean, it’s not like we can’t buy things ourselves, we both make pretty good money as it is, but it’s nice not to have to buy every single thing we need.”

“Yeah, I get that.”

A knock at the apartment door interrupts their conversation and Skye immediately grows a smile on her face. She moves to answer the door, cheerily greeting the woman standing on the other side.

“Jemma, hey. Come on in. I’m so glad you made it. You’re the first one here, too.”

“Oh, am I?” She lets out a breath. “Well, I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised. My mum always said I was more than punctual.” She laughs quietly as she moves inside the apartment. “Where can I put this?” she asks, holding up a gift bag with cartoon baby animals littered across it.

“Right over there on the table,” Skye tells her, gesturing to the other side of the room. “And of course, the mother-to-be is sitting on the couch eagerly waiting for the party to start and then be over so she can go back to sleep.”

“Not my fault that growing another human is an exhausting task,” Bobbi remarks. “Hey, Jemma,” she greets the woman with a smile as she approaches. “It’s good to see you again.”

“You as well,” Jemma responds, setting the present down before sitting beside Bobbi and hugging her.

Skye smiles at the sight, happy to know that Bobbi has actually been making friends since being in LA. She and Jemma hit it off fairly quickly after they met and are always willing to spend time together. Which does wonders for Skye’s social life, since she’s close friends with both women.

There’s a quick knock at the door again and Skye goes right back into hostess mode, eager to get the party going and for Bobbi to be showered in presents for her baby.

.

.

.

“So, what did you think of the party?” Skye asks as she falls down next to Bobbi on the couch, tossing her feet up onto the coffee table still littered with paper plates and plastic cups. She’ll clean up in a little while. Right now she just wants to spend a little more time with her best friend. 

“It was very nicely put together, thank you.”

Skye smiles. “Only the best for my best friend.”

Bobbi smiles back at her. “I just hope you know that when you eventually get pregnant, I will also be throwing you an epic baby shower.”

Skye laughs. “Right. Well, that probably won’t be happening for a while. I am in no rush to start a family just yet. Grant and I haven’t even talked about any of that yet. We’re still...I don’t know. We’ve been together for a year, and I love him, I really do. I just...I don’t know if he feels the exact same way that I do about the idea of marriage and a family.” She frowns a little at the memory of what he told her on the first date, about how his home life and family wasn’t the best growing up. She can understand how that might put someone off of starting a family of their own.

“Maybe you should figure that out, then,” Bobbi remarks. “You don’t want to be with someone for the long haul if you’re not on the same page about everything.”

“Like you have room to talk,” Skye shoots back. “I guarantee that you and Lance never talked about this stuff before you found out you were pregnant.”

“We didn’t, you’re right. But thankfully, we both already wanted a family someday. Things just got moved up a little in both of our timetables.”

“And thank goodness for that, because I am very excited to be an aunt.” She smiles as she leans down to press her ear to Bobbi’s pregnant belly. “You hear me in there, kiddo? It’s your auntie Skye again, and I can’t wait to meet you. I’m gonna spoil you rotten once you get out here.”

“How about you don’t do that so my kid doesn’t end up a spoiled brat, yeah?”

Looking up, Skye laughs quietly, watching Grant and Lance enter the apartment. “As her aunt, it is my job to spoil her now that I have the means to do so. You can’t stop me.”

“Watch me. How are you and Peanut doing, love?” Lance asks Bobbi, meandering over to her and leaning down to give her a kiss and rub his hand over her belly.

Skye stands from the couch to give Bobbi and Lance a few minutes together and walks over to her own boyfriend, leaning up to give him a kiss in greeting, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. “Hi.”

“Hi. Did you two have fun?”

“We most certainly did. Bobbi got a lot of really great stuff. I love getting presents and I love babies, so I was living vicariously through her. And will continue to do so for the foreseeable future.”

He laughs quietly. “I believe you. I’ve seen you with the kids we meet at conventions. You definitely have that maternal instinct about you.”

She shrugs. “Even when I was a kid, I wasn’t really a kid. Not until I got adopted, at least. I did a lot to help out the younger kids at the orphanage, especially ones who were a little bit older when they were left there and didn’t quite understand what was going on.”

“You ever thought about adopting?” he asks. “Kind of paying it forward, in a sense.”

She tilts her head. “I mean...I wouldn’t be totally against it. But I think I’d want to at least try for a kid of my own first, you know? And if that doesn’t work, then definitely adoption. Maybe even if I can have kids, and do have a few, I'd still like to adopt. I don’t know. All I know is that I for sure want kids one day.”

Grant smiles and leans down to kiss her forehead. “Good to know.” He easily slips out of her grasp and makes his way over to where Lance is starting to gather all the gifts together to take out to the car.

It’s only when he’s out the door that she realizes what she confessed to him. They haven’t actually had the conversation about marriage and kids yet, but here she is telling him about her plans for a family. And she doesn’t even know if he actually wants kids. She knows he loves his nephews and niece, but that’s completely different from having kids of your own. He’s told her what his home life was like growing up, what his parents were like, so there’s a chance he won’t want kids simply because of that.

Letting out a heavy sigh as she runs a hand down her face, she turns to the mess left in the living room from the party. Cleaning is one surefire way to, hopefully, distract her from the inner turmoil she’s now facing. That is definitely a conversation that is going to be revisited.

.

.

_ Absolutely cannot wait to meet little baby Hunter in just a few more months. Thank you so much to everyone who came out to help the pretty momma-to-be celebrate. The party was a blast and I am one happy auntie-to-be right now. #mybobbi #babywatch #imgonnabeanauntie  _

**_KaraLynn_ ** _ Such a fun day. Thanks for inviting me. Can’t wait to meet the little one. :) _

**_Hunter_Lance_ ** _ still a bit peeved I couldn’t be there seeing as it’s my kid too. But I still think you look as beautiful as ever, Bob. _

**_SkyesTheLimit_ ** _ @HunterLance you’ve turned into such a sap and I love it so much. _

**_DrLincoln_ ** _ Mom and dad send their love. So do I. You’re gonna be a great mom, @CallMeBobbi. Can’t wait to meet your kid. :) _

**_JSimmons_ ** _ Happy to have been a part of it. I hope all those gifts are put to good use. :) _

.

.

.

**nikka001 posted**

_ Anybody else thrilled at the thought of getting to see Auntie Skye? Cause we all know it’s happening. And that she’ll post tons of adorable pictures. _

_ #Skye #babies #i can’t wait _

**13 notes**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! Back again with a new chapter. I told myself I was gonna post more often with this story, but then I began writing a lot of stories for other fandoms and this one just kinda got lost in the fray again, I guess. But I promise I'm not done. Not yet.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I think she recognizes your voice.”

“What?”

“The baby, I think she recognizes your voice.’

Skye’s eyes light up and she leans closer to the screen of her phone propped up on the counter in her trailer, a wide smile taking over her entire face. “Wait, really?”

Bobbi nods with a smile. “Yeah. I was watching some clips from the show earlier, to get myself ready for the premiere tonight, and she was definitely kicking out of excitement when you started talking.”

“That’s amazing.” She lets out a breath. “Wow. Guess she really is excited to meet me.”

“We don’t know if it’s a boy or girl yet and you know that.”

Skye waves her off. “It’s my intuition.”

Bobbi tilts her head. “Isn’t that a mother thing? Not an aunt thing?”

Skye shrugs. “Maybe. But I’m still calling that the baby’s a girl. And you can’t change my mind about that.”

“Wasn’t even gonna try.”

Skye nods once. “Good. And you can’t really talk because you call the baby a girl too.”

“Mother’s intuition.”

Skye laughs quietly, shifting in her seat. “Right. So are you ready for the premiere tonight, then?”

Bobbi lets out a heavy breath. “Honestly? I don’t know. Physically, I’ve seen every episode and I remember everything that happened last season, but emotionally...I’m not so sure.”

“Well, it’ll be a rollercoaster, I know that much.”

“Last season was a rollercoaster too,” Bobbi reminds her. 

Skye waves her off and shakes her head. “Yeah, but this season deals with the aftermath of what happened all of last season. So you know there’s gonna have to be some heavy scenes going on there. Especially in the first half of the season.”

“I guess so. I’m probably not going to like some of the crazier scenes, am I?”

Skye shrugs. “Possibly. I can’t really say for sure, though, since we’re only a few episodes in for filming.”

“Of course. And I know you can’t tell me when there is a crazy episode, so I won’t even bother asking.”

“Nice to know you’ve learned something by now.”

Bobbi rolls her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’m gonna go now because I really have to pee. But we’ll talk later?”

Skye smiles and nods. “Absolutely. I think I have to get back to set soon, anyway, so this works out perfectly for me. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Ending the video call, Skye turns her attention to the mirror in front of her. She still has on her makeup from the last scene they shot and if anyone saw her out on the street right now and they didn’t know she was an actress, they’d probably call the police because they think she got beaten up by someone. Thankfully, though, that is not the case.

There’s a quick knock at her trailer door. “Skye, you’re needed on set.”

“Thank you.”

Breathing deeply, she smiles at her image in the mirror. She messes her hair up a bit, knowing it’ll be touched up once she gets on set to keep with the continuity of the episode, and then makes her way out of her trailer.

She greets a few people she passes as she walks toward the set, her smile growing just a little when she sees Grant standing near the entrance of the sound stage. She grabs his hand when she reaches him, lacing their fingers together and walking with him the rest of the way.

.

.

**_@Skye_ ** _ : Who thinks they’re ready for the season three premiere of #SecretWarriors tonight? _

**_@CallMeBobbi:_ ** _ @Skye You already know I’m not ready. _

**_@CallMeBobbi:_ ** _ @Skye bonus to being on maternity leave is that I can watch the actual premiere live :) _

**_@Skye:_ ** _ @CallMeBobbi That is definitely a plus _

.

.

.

“Oh, I am so tired,” Skye mutters as she falls into her set chair, her head falling back and her entire body slumping down.

Grant chuckles as he watches his girlfriend, sitting down in his own chair next to hers and reaching out to run a hand through Max’s fur when the dog stops beside him. “I think that’s a good thing,” he says to her.

Her head lolls to the side to look up at him. “How in the hell is this a good thing?”

“Means you were working hard.”

She rolls her eyes. “I always work hard. But I don’t know if I’ve ever been this tired and sore after a day of filming.”

“You sure?”

She nods. “Positive.”

“Alright. Well, when we get home I can give you a massage to help with the muscle pain.”

“You mean that?” she asks, one brow quirking up.

He smiles and nods. “Absolutely.”

She grins. “I love you.”

He chuckles. “I love you too.”

Rising out of her chair, Skye steps over to Grant and presses a quick kiss to his lips, and then moves away in the direction of her trailer. Her phone starts ringing as soon as she pulls open the door.

Digging her phone out of her pocket, Skye smiles at the name and photo on the screen, immediately answering it and holding it up to her ear. “You have excellent timing because I literally just stepped into my trailer.”

“You were right,” Bobbi says on the other end of the line, “this season is going to be a huge rollercoaster.”

“Glad to hear you agreeing with me,” she says as she falls onto the couch at the end of her trailer, letting out a heavy breath. “Did you enjoy the episode, though?”

Bobbi laughs quietly. “Oh, I always enjoy the episodes. This is one of the few shows that hasn’t driven me mad with insanity because of ridiculous storylines. Thankfully you guys don’t do storylines that wouldn’t make sense in regards to the characters and previous things that have happened.”

“Well, there’s still an entire season to go.”

“Come on, don’t say things like that to me. You know I can’t take it.”

Skye laughs quietly. “Sorry. How are you feeling right now?”

“Good. Baby’s good too.”

“That’s very good to hear. I can’t wait to meet her.”

“Neither can we. Not much longer now.”

Skye shifts on the couch, pulling her legs up under her body to get more comfortable. “Is everything ready?”

“Relatively speaking, yes. The nursery is pretty much put together, but I don’t know if Lance and I are exactly ready ourselves for all of this to happen.”

Skye leans her head back to rest against the wall behind her. “I don’t think anyone’s ever really ready to be parents. Especially the first time around.”

Bobbi sighs. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“You just have to believe in yourselves,” Skye advises her best friend. “Just take things easy and breathe. You two are going to be amazing parents.”

“Thanks, Skye.”

She smiles into the phone. “Anytime, pretty lady. I’m actually gonna go now so Grant and I can change and then leave, but I’ll talk to you later?”

“Yeah, of course. Tell Grant I say ‘hi’.”

“Will do.”

Ending the call, she drops the phone next to her on the couch and lets out a breath, running one hand through her hair. Another hard day of work is done, and she is completely wiped. She loves what she does, truly, but it can be very draining. Probably more so doing an action-heavy show like  _ Secret Warriors _ , as opposed to something a bit more light-hearted and not so action-heavy. Then again, she doesn’t have much to base it on since  _ Secret Warriors  _ is the only tv show she’s ever been a part of long term.

Breathing deeply, she pushes herself up off the couch and forces herself to wake up enough again so she can get herself changed and then go home. She really wants to go home and get that massage Grant promised her.

.

.

.

**_@AnnikaDavila:_ ** _ Wow. What an episode. Not sure if I’m ready for the rest of this season. #SecretWarriors _

**_@SecretWarriors:_ ** _ @AnnikaDavila We can confirm that you may in fact not be ready for the rest of the season. _

.

.

**gears-of-ward posted:**

A great start to a new season, I say. So excited for what this season is going to bring us.

#Secret Warriors 

**8 notes**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
